Black Coffee
by GenericDude
Summary: A romance story that takes us through a silent man's growing love for a fellow CO through the Macro and Omega Land wars. HawkeXLash, please r&r! Rated T for some occasional language and just to be safe. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction that I have written in quite a long time, so I hope that it isn't too tacky. Please read and review! Plus, I'm not quite sure whether the second game was set in Macro or Cosmo Land, so I decided to go with Marco. Please tell me if I got it right, it's supposed to be set during the second game and carries on through to the third. The story is split in two parts, one for the second game, and one for the third. Enjoy!

Black Coffee

Chapter 1

_(A month before the Marco Land invasion)_

The same old desk, the same old papers, the same old lamp. Working a desk job in the Black Hole offices was never quite the fun job, and at times, it was repetitive, handling red tape and paperwork. But there was something rather enjoyable to it; even though he had a rather high authority within the army, he had his times out on the battlefront when he wasn't busy authorizing recruit papers and signing documents.

Such was the life of Hawke. A large, well built man with a white and grey short hairdo and the most serious of demeanours, everyone regarded him as a fearless and intimidating figure. Those who knocked his door knocked in fear.

The door burst open and a women dressed in rather gothic clothing came in. This was Lash, Hawke's secretary. Considered a 'perky goth' by all who knew her, she was rather childish. Given that, she was also young, and was also known to be quite scary when aggravated. She was bouncy when in a good mood, and also had a destructive manner when commanding forces.

"Hi Hawke!" she said out loud, coming in holding a mug. She placed the mug down on Hawke's desk, watching as he looked up.

"Good morning Lash" Hawke replied, his facial expression not changing. Lash started to giggle a little.

"Y'know, you always look funny in glasses!" she pointed out, a big black smile painted across her face. Hawke didn't reply to the observation, but instead took his glasses off, picked up his mug and took a sip.

He closed his eyes and tasted the coffee run into his mouth and down his neck. The office was cold, even when Hawke was wearing his large dark overcoat, he couldn't help but shiver now and then. But every morning, Lash would bring Hawke a mug of black coffee, Hawke's favourite drink. It always warmed him through the morning, and for some reason, Lash got it perfect every time. To him, it was a blessing at the beginning of a bleak day usually.

"Coffee good?" she asked. She always asked this. Hawke put the mug down.

"Yes, thank you" Hawke answered. Lash then seemed to jitter, as if she had remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Lord Sturm also says that we gotta be down in the main hall for his speech tomorrow. He says he's going to decide which four people he's going to take to help invade Macro Land!" she said excitedly. Hawke could remember the week perfectly. It begun with Sturm announcing his plan to launch a full scale invasion of Macro Land. He brought up his failure in Cosmo Land, and how he needed more CO's to help his invasion. A hundred were picked, Hawke and Lash included, to be tested through interviews and practice battles, to determine who would be best suited to aid Sturm in his invasion.

"...Ah yes. Thank you once again" Hawke replied in a monotone voice.

"Think we'll get through?" she asked. Hawke was unsure how well he performed, but he was different to the other candidates. He showed no fear, no resilience or mercy. Hawke was an excellent CO, he knew so himself, and his skills were often commented on. He knew he was feared, and he anticipated that fear would be a strong factor in defeating Macro Land.

"...Do not take this the wrong way" Hawke said. "I am not saying this to dampen your hopes. I wouldn't be too disappointed about not being selected" he explained. Lash gave a small pout.

"Well, he's obviously gonna pick you!" she said. "I mean, you make the guys here cry at night! You're tough and you smash whatever battle you're in. I can bet Lord Sturm decided on you before he told us all about this!" she hinted, Hawke gave a sigh.

"You seem to make me out as a monster" he said quietly.

"Okay, maybe I was going overboard..." Lash said quietly. "...but still, you're tougher than anyone I know"

"I may have traits..." Hawke explained. "...but you seem to have blotted out the fact that a hundred of us were selected for this process. I doubt Lord Sturm will have picked up a random number of soldiers and put them through the process. We are up against very skilled and gifted people. People with experience. We may have a chance, but all I'm trying to get across to you is that the chance we have is small" Hawke finished. Lash was quiet after that. Hawke took a look at her, she seemed a little depressed. Oh dear, he thought. Not now. Lash was prone to have fits when unhappy as well. Like some child. Hawke needed to say something to cheer her up, for a tantrum was the last thing he wanted to deal with this morning.

"...Although...you do have one trait that sets you apart from the rest of us" he told. Lash looked up.

"Huh, what's that?" she asked.

"Your ability to invent" Hawke answered.

"So what, I invent things" Lash moaned. "I don't think Lord Sturm really cares, it's a hobby, not a trait, or whatever you call it" Hawke sat up straight in his chair and took another sip of his black coffee.

"And can anyone else invent machines and contraptions like you can?" Hawke asked. Lash looked down and kicked her feet, then giggled.

"Yeah, I am the best, aren't I?" she admitted.

"I heard rumours about the Neotank design you patented recently, before the process began...rumours that a prototype has been constructed and field tested as we speak" Hawke explained. Lash's eyes opened up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course" Hawke replied calmly. Lash didn't buy it.

"Stop lying Hawke!" she whined. "I know you said that just because you wanted to make me feel better..." She pulled a puppy dog face at him, to which he didn't react, as usual. Hawke never reacted to Lash's antics. Lash couldn't even remember a time when Hawke smiled, not even on his birthday!

"Who am I to prove that?" Hawke said quietly, taking a deep breath and sipping his coffee again. "I heard it from the officers higher up in the command chain whilst passing by them. Then again, I would rather let time prove my story" he finished. "You may return to your desk now. Thank you for the coffee" he said, passing her the mug. She gave him a menacing smile.

"Enjoy it?" she asked.

"I recall answering that question already...you must be fond of my compliments" Hawke said slyly, his eyes closed and expression unchanged. Lash gave a frown at Hawke and strolled out of the room, closing his door rather loudly. Hawke watched the door, before looking back down at his papers and continuing with his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Coffee 

Chapter 2

_(Two days later)_

Hawke was back in the office, but his head was filled with mixed emotions. A sort of strange relief, but there were also hints of happiness and sadness too. As he placed his possessions carefully and organized into a few boxes, he looked around his office. He knew he would never be coming back to this place, and would be shipped to a different base in Macro Land, ready to begin the invasion. He had the task of invading Green Earth, in other words, the hardest.

The door swung open again, and in came Lash carrying an empty box.

"Box for you, I'll just chuck it here" she said swiftly.

"Thank you" Hawke replied as Lash threw it to the floor. Hawke then finished placing something in his box and looked out the door to Lash's room. Suitcases and boxes filled the room, all filled with items that stacked above their capacity limit. It was all unorganized and drew a complete comparison to Hawke's tidy batch of boxes.

"How long are you gonna be?" Lash asked. Hawke looked around.

"Will you please stop asking me that?" Hawke asked patiently. "That's the fourth time you've asked. We are not in a rush and I prefer to take my time packing my belongings and documents" he explained.

"Boooooring!" Lash retaliated. "Still, I'm psyched both of us got picked! That gorilla Flak's got Orange Star, Adder's got Yellow Comet, I got Blue Moon, and you got the hard country, Green Earth!" she said loudly before laughing at Hawke.

"It boasts a superior force to the other continents, yes" he said monotonously. He then took a look around his office.

"What're you looking at?" Lash asked. Hawke gave a sigh.

"It's been so long...all this time I've been in Black Hole, and this has been my domain. To be leaving so soon...to leave memories of the past behind and move so suddenly towards the future..." Hawke said wistfully.

"And I'm not gonna be your secretary anymore..." Lash said. She didn't say it with her usual perkiness, as if she was sad about it.

Hawke felt a little sad too. But there was solace.

"There is solace Lash" he said quickly. He then cleared his throat and looked at her. He had to look down a little; she was rather short and only reached his neck. "Perhaps we won't be in close contact any longer, but we still work for the same cause. I know we will be in contact at some point in the near future" he explained.

"Yeah...I can't believe that Lord Sturm picked me because I could invent!" she mused.

"I told you..." Hawke uttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

There was an unusual silence as Hawke finished packing his things. As he did, he turned to Lash once more.

"I will get the soldiers to carry our possessions to the transport copters" he said. "And as for you and me, I won't be seeing you for a long time, and I can safely say that our working relationship here will become a thing of the past" he said. Lash gave a small giggle to Hawke, looking up at him.

"You make it sound so sad" she said. "You should write a romance novel, it'll be a hit!" she joked, elbowing Hawke in the stomach softly. Hawke flinched, and then deeply exhaled before standing up straight. Lash then looked around,

"Well...I'm gonna go..." she said. She seemed a little hesitant to leave. Hawke couldn't understand why, but he felt a slight hesitance inside him as well. He was about to say one more thing before Lash quickly interrupted him.

"Hey, Hawke..." she said.

"Yes Lash?" Hawke answered. Lash gave him a playful punch to the arm, but one without much energy or enthusiasm. "...Gimme a call sometime" she said. Without another word, she turned around, her arms swinging loosely by her sides. Hawke watched as she slowly walked through her messy room and closed the door behind her, leaving Hawke's sight. Hawke gave a sigh and sat in his chair. He was going to miss Lash and he knew it. For so long had she been her secretary, and Hawke hated a sudden end, be it a book or a relationship. It left a certain angst brewing inside of him. But what he'd miss most of all was the black coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Coffee

Chapter 3

_(One month later)_

The Green Earth invasion had been a success so far. It had only been a month, but under Hawke's peerless leadership, he managed to gain control of 10% of Green Erath already, and was winning battle after battle in his campaign.

He was relocated to a new, better office to mirror his new position as second in command of Black Hole, under Sturm himself. He had a larger salary, and everything in his office was upgraded from the old.

But there was just one thing missing. Every morning, Hawke would always expect the door to recklessly swing open, and to see that same perky goth come prancing into the room with a mug of his favourite beverage: black coffee.

But no. Those days were over. If the invasion was successful, Hawke could guess accurately that his position as second in command would be made permanent, and that he'd be stuck alone for the rest of his days. It was somewhat saddening to him, and even though everyone saw his as an emotionless man who only lived on success, Hawke was beginning to crack inside. It prompted him to pick up the phone and dial a number quickly.

Holding the receiver to his ear, he listened carefully as the voice he'd wanted to hear spoke to his ear.

"Hello, this is Lash" the voice said.

"Hello Lash, this is Hawke calling" Hawke replied. There was some gasp on the other end of the line.

"Hawke! Is that you?" Lash asked in shock. Hawke felt a slightly warm feeling in his stomach, it reminded him of the first sips he would take from the coffee and how it warmed him up on cold mornings.

"I'm fine, how goes your invasion of Blue Moon?"

"It's going good" Lash answered. "It's awesome for field testing stuff, and I'm inventing loads of new things, its fun! What about you, is Green Earth fun too?" Hawke didn't really see the fun in it; he knew there were people dying every day because of the warring.

"...I guess you could say it's fun" Hawke replied slowly. "Although I prefer to use the word 'successful' instead"

"Same thing" Lash retaliated. "So what's up?"

Hawke's mind hit a brick wall. He cursed himself silently, he knew he shouldn't have picked up the phone without planning on what to ask for. He begun to panic slightly. What was he going to say? Should he speak the truth? If he did, it may have ad bad consequences, but at least he wouldn't have to cover up any inconvenient lies afterwards. Or would lying be the better option? It depended on how crafty the lie was.

Hawke made his mind up rather quickly.

"...Tell Flak to hasten his liberation of Orange Star" Hawke explained. There was silence on the end of the line, before Lash spoke.

"...What?" she asked. Hawke gave a sigh, it seemed his vocabulary flew right over her head.

"Tell him to hurry up with his invasion" Hawke repeated.

"Okay. Talk to you later Hawkie!" Lash said in a high voice before hanging up. Hawke's eyes opened slightly, he began to blush a little.

"...H-Hawkie?" he said to himself in bewilderment. "...That girl gets away with murder...if anyone else called me that, it would be death row for them..."


	4. Chapter 4

Black Coffee

Chapter 4

_(Four days later)_

Something terrible had happened. Flak's invasion of Ornage Star had ultimately failed. The forces managed to push him back towards the factory that was built in the continent, and Flak had failed to protect the pipeline. With its destruction the factory ceased production, and for all intents and purposes, Flak had failed.

Every single commander in Black Hole, Adder Lash and Hawke included, had the liberty of watching Flak being slandered and punished by Sturm for his failure. He was called names, beaten and publicly humiliated beyond belief. It was brutal to say the least, and it sent a stern message to the three: not to let their factories fall.

But three weeks after Flak's punishment, Hawke came across something even worse.

He was inside his office when a guard marched into the room and handed Hawke his usual reports. But on the front of the report was something that chilled his blood. He read it silently and uttered to himself.

"...No...The Blue Moon factory...has fallen?" he uttered to himself. "Yesterday afternoon..." Suddenly, images of Lash being tortured by Sturm ran through Hawke's head light a lucid nightmare. Hawke began to sweat from his brow as the thoughts swept through his head, punishing him mentally. He didn't care for seeking an explanation; he knew he had to do something. If Lash were to be hurt, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

He suddenly had an idea.

"Guard!" he called. A guard marched into his room.

"Commander Hawke sir!" the guard replied.

"Prepare a transport copter at once to take me to the Black Hole hideout within the Blue Moon province" Hawke explained.

"Sir?" the guard asked, aware of the fall of the factory. But Hawke would not have any of it.

"Do not question me!" he shouted. "Prepare the copter at once! I leave in ten minutes!"

Hawke was en route to the hideout. He could only hope that he could make it on time.

As the copter landed, Hawke rushed out and ran towards the building. The hideout was located at sea near the north border of Blue Moon. It was still undiscovered thankfully. Hawke marched in and went right up to the offices at the top. He opened one of the doors and walked in to see Lash, sitting on her chair with her arms around her knees, shivering. Hawke closed the door.

"Lash, are you okay?" he asked, walking up to her. She noticed his presence, but she was petrified.

"H-Hawke..." she said silently. "...He's...h-he's c-c...c-coming...you h-have to...escape" she said. Hawke sat down on a chair next to her.

"Just calm down Lash, things are going to be okay" Hawke said in his usual reserved voice. Lash clamed down a little, but she was still distraught.

"He's going to punish me just like he punished Flak...or even worse" Lash explained. "Why are you here?" Hawke knew fully well why he was here, and he knew that he didn't have to conceal the truth.

"...I'm here to save you" Hawke said, looking at her. She looked into his eyes, but then her eyebrows dropped.

"What?" she asked. "Why? You don't think I can handle this myself?"

"No, not this situation" Hawke answered, saying it straight. "Listen Lash, I know you to be a tough person. But when Sturm sees you here, you won't have anywhere to hide. You won't be able to escape the punishment you seem to fear" he explained. Lash got a little angry.

"So what's in it for you, you twerp?" Lash asked, frowning deeply at Hawke. Hawke put his head down and thought up of an excuse, ignoring the remark. He wasn't quite sure why he was there himself, he knew he wanted Lash to be safe, but why? It would be something he would have to think about when he was alone, but the present was at hand now.

"...It would ease complications" Hawke finally answered.

"Complications? What complications?" Lash asked confusedly.

"Think of it like this Lash, for you to be slandered like this would mean Sturm would add even more pressure on me to conquer Green Earth. I do not function as well under pressure, and if the pressure is something that can be avoided, then I shall avoid it. In order to do so, I will do whatever I see fit to make sure that pressure is avoided. Perhaps I am saving you, but do not get the wrong impression, my intentions are for my leisure. Do you understand?" Hawke asked. Lash got even angrier.

"Oh, so I get it" she said. "This is all about you, you don't give a crap about me, you just think about yourself, that's all you care about..." she ranted. Hawke quickly interrupted her.

"I can leave if you want and let you defend yourself. Suffice to say you will not stand a hope in hell when Sturm arrives" Hawke said spitefully. Lash tried to say something, but gave up and looked down. Hawke felt a little depressed to see her in this submissive state.

"...I apologize for being rash" Hawke said monotonously.

"...Thanks Hawke...I just hope you can bail me" Lash said slowly.

"I will"

The door suddenly opened and two guards walked in, followed by the feared figure. A metallic face with two pipes that ran across the mouth and around to the back of the neck. Two glass panes of green where his eyes were located, and sat atop it was a general's hat. The rest of his body was cloaked in a black veil, revealing nothing. It was Sturm.

"...Hawke?" he said slowly.

"Lord Sturm, it is pleasant to see you" Hawke replied. Sturm slowly looked at Lash, who was standing up straight and smiling, pretending not to care too much.

"...It is pleasant indeed to see you here Hawke..." Sturm noted. "...But I am perplexed. Why are you not in Green Earth?" he asked. Hawke cleared his voice.

"I have come here to explain something about the recent disaster with the loss of the Blue Moon factory" Hawke explained.

"Ah, yes..." Sturm replied, looking at Lash. "I had come for the same reason...but I still don't see why you should be involved, Hawke" Sturm pointed out.

"I will come right out with it my lord. I am to blame for the loss" Hawke admitted,

"You?" Sturm asked. "...I do not understand, please explain this"

"You see, I am in command of the invasion forces" Hawke explained. "My invasion force was suffering a shortage of sorts at one of the battlefronts and I had received reports that the Green Earth army were to attack the under-equipped battalion. Therefore I requested that Lash send over Blue Moon reinforcements from the factory. She did protest that she needed the forces to protect the factory...but I guess my ego had gotten the better of me, and I ordered her to deliver the troops. It so happens that the day after the troops were drafted to my forces, the factory fell under attack, and due to the low amount of resistance...the factory was overwhelmed, and ultimately fell" Hawke explained. "Not even I could have been able to defend the factory in that state. Therefore, due to negligence, the fault is mine"

There was a silence in the room. Sturm looked down and breathed deeply through his helmet. Hawke crossed his fingers and hoped the gambit worked. Sturm looked back up.

"...I understand" Sturm said slowly. "But I disagree with one thing"

"What is that my lord?" Hawke asked.

"You are not to blame" Sturm answered. "We all are"

"...My lord?" Hawke asked again. "I do not understand"

"We all share the blame in this Hawke" Sturm said rather wistfully. "Part of the blame falls on you, had you not withdrawn the troops for your own personal record of achievement, then perhaps the assault on the factory could have been repulsed" Sturm explained,

"My most sincere apologies, my lord" Hawke said quickly.

"...Then, another part of the blame falls on Lash. I was surprised to hear that you didn't build any of those new Black Cannons near the factory to add to the defense, and at the end of the day, had it not been for your destructive method of commanding troops, you may have had more forces to attack with when you were forced to retreat to the factory" Sturm continued. Lash could only manage a small nod, looking down at all times.

"And then...the rest falls on myself" Sturm finished, Hawke became confused.

"...Yourself?" he asked.

"Flak's invasion failed purely because his tactics were awful. He was granted powerful ground forces, unbeatable air forces, and his rushing tactics managed to get them all destroyed. I know that under Lash's command, they would have seen better use, and could have also helped repel the attack. I trusted Flak and he failed me. I trusted him more than I trusted Lash, and that was an error on my part" Sturm finished. Hawke knew he had to ask.

"...So what becomes of this, my lord?" he asked.

"Hawke, I will forgive you this mistake" Sturm announced. "All is not lost. As long as Green Earth is conquered, we will have the military advantage. Then we can re-plan our attack on Orange Star and Blue Moon. Lash, I shall not punish you, but you will abandon your post here and you shall move to Green Earth with Hawke, to lend him your aid" Sturm explained. "And as for myself I must return to the homeland. Let no more mistakes happen. Good day" he said, walking out of the room. The guards also left the room, leaving Lash and Hawke alone.

"...Well, just like old times..." Lash said quietly. "...Thanks for that. I would've been toast if it weren't for you" she added, standing up. Hawke turned to her.

"I'm glad we'll be working together, I can ensure the Green Earth invasion will be a success" Hawke said. But without a word, Lash opened her arms and hugged Hawke. Hawke's eyes opened widely, but he looked down at Lash's frizzy hair. He could feel it against the tip of his chin, her hug was warm. His arms slowly raised and placed themselves on her back. The two stood there, not moving, locked in a light embrace.

"...Thanks Hawke" Lash said once again.

"You needn't have to thank me so many times" Hawke replied, letting go of Lash. "Come, let us go to Green Earth. In all honesty, I cannot wait to have a mug of your black coffee again..." Lash gave a giggle as the two walked out of the room and escaped the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Coffee

Chapter 5

_(One week later)_

Lash was relocated to a room next to Hawke's office. It was just like the old days, every morning; Lash would come in with a mug of black coffee, and unlike Hawke's previous failed attempts at creating the beverage, now he could finally get the perfect mix every morning. And the fact that Hawke was now dealing with invasion rather than recruitment papers, the coffee's warming and soothing effect was far more integral to Hawke's morning than ever before. He wouldn't have it any other way either.

But a week after the move, something was due to happen. Something that would test the two's current working relationship to a level that was rendered unknown.

Lash opened the door and walked in during the afternoon, which seemed a rare occurrence.

"Hawke, Adder's here" she said, and from behind Lash, a tall, thin man dressed in a black officer uniform with stripes of purple walked in. He was skeletal, and his trousers were baggy and tucked into his leather boots. His face was white and his hair was a spike purple, with a hat firmly sat atop of it. He was a ghostly sight to look at, and even Hawke felt something uncomfortable stir inside him as he saw the man approach him.

"Commander Hawke..." he said in a slippery, slithery voice. Still, Hawke's face remained unchanged.

"Good afternoon Adder" Hawke replied. "What brings you here, are things proceeding as planned in Yellow Comet?" he asked. Even though Adder had an intimidating presence, not even he could stand up to Hawke's intense glare and unmoving face. Plus, Hawke was a large man, and stood up, was taller than Adder as well. He was built better was well, with a broad chest and large arms.

Adder looked down and frowned slightly.

"There have been a few setbacks...a couple of unexpected turns of events that have thrown me..." he said. "...But merely coincidence and luck have slowed me. Upon my return, I shall sweep their nation like a broom to dust" he swore.

"That you will. Now state your purpose for your presence, for I have much work to do" Hawke explained.

"Of course Commander Hawke. I am in need of Lash" Adder said quickly. Hawke felt a tiny jolt in his body. He needed Lash? Why? And why did he feel a jolt when he said her name, as if he wanted to object? It had been happening quite a bit recently, as if he only wanted Lash to work for him. Perhaps he couldn't work as well without a secretary, or maybe it was the black coffee he'd get? Without it, his mornings could become hell.

"...You need Lash? For what reason, may I ask?" Hawke asked, quickly glancing to Lash, who was watching Adder.

"You must be aware of the recently completed fortress that has been erected in Yellow Comet soil, no?" he asked.

"I am aware" Hawke answered. "I recall that I have made orders to have a similar fortress constructed here in Green Earth for my convenience as well, one of which you shall be supervising of course" Hawke explained.

"Precisely" Adder noted. "But due to the bad luck I have experienced...it seems that I am needed in two places at once, for there have been reports of Yellow Comet mobility near the fortress. I must go defend it, but I am needed elsewhere to ensure that an assault force successfully completes its mission. Therefore, I would like to have Lash control the assault force while I defend the fortress, simple as that" Adder finished. Hawke looked down to consider the request.

"...When will you need her?" Hawke asked.

"The sooner, the better, Commander Hawke" Adder said, grinning. Hawke glanced at Lash, who was looking back. Hawke closed his eyes, as if to block away the somewhat glum thought of her departure.

"Then you may have her now" Hawke said. "One week is all I will grant you Adder. And I expect that this little manoeuvre of yours will hasten the invasion of Yellow Comet. We have already lost the fight on two continents; a loss on the third would be a devastating blow. Do you understand?" Hawke explained. Adder gave a bow.

"Yes Commander Hawke, thank you" he said, smiling. "I promise I will not let you down"

"Then go" Hawke finished, sitting back down. Adder turned to Lash.

"Let's go Lash" he said. "I have much for you to do..."

"Okie-dokie!" Lash answered. "Bye bye Hawke, see you in a week!" she said. But as she turned, Hawke clenched his fist. He couldn't just let her leave like this.

"Lash!" Hawke called out. Lash turned around and looked at Hawke.

"Yeah?" she asked. There was a small silence before Hawke spoke.

"...Before you go, please leave instructions on making the black coffee" Hawke asked.

"I'll leave the instruction manual next to the coffee machine; you can read it and figure it out from there! See ya!" she said, before turning away and hopping out of the room. The door in her office closed, secluding Hawke alone once again. Hell knows what Lash could do in the week she was away. Knowing her nature, she could get involved in something dangerous. He picked up the phone and called a guard to his room.

"Commander?" the guard asked upon walking into the room.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Lash and report back to me every night about her status and activities. I must know of everything she does on the field and anything that seems suspicious" Hawke ordered.

"Is there any activity we should exclude?" the guard asked.

"...I want her to be safe" Hawke explained. "Anything you can report which has relevance to my concern will be appreciated" Hawke explained once again. The guard gave a salute.

"Yes Commander" the guard said. The guard then walked out of the room. Hawke gave another sigh.

"Please Lash...just be rational...for me..."


	6. Chapter 6

Black Coffee

Chapter 6

"_Commander Lash, are you sure we should be doing this?"_

"_What's your problem chump? Can't you see I'm having fun here?"_

"_Commander, we've reported some heavy casualties, I'm not sure we can survive this"_

"_Stop whining and move your butts towards the HQ! If any of us make it, we win!"_

"_But Commander Lash, Sonja's got both sides of the mountains lined with artillery and rocket units. We'll be decimated before we can reach the HQ, and there's tanks waiting for us there as well"_

"_Whine, whine, whine, is that all you guys are good for? This is easy, so easy, I'll go ahead and do it all myself!"_

"_Commander Lash! No, don't go! Please come back, where are you going? It's too dangerous, you'll be killed!"_

"_Weeeee! Come and catch me if you can! Wahoooooooo!"_

"_Commander Lash, look out!"_

"_For what? I'm safe, see?"_

"_Commander Lash! Oh no, take cover!"_

"_What, huh? What's that! Aaaiiieeeeeeee!"_

_*KABOOM*_

"_...Commander?...Commander!...Commander! Someone, hurry up and get the evac here, Commander Lash has fallen!"_

"_Everybody retreat!"_

Hawke's heart sunk like a stone as he read the final report of the week. The day Lash was due to return and his heart was rending upon reading what was written. According to the report, during an assault mission upon a Yellow Comet HQ, Lash had entered the battle field to lead the troops. She had offered to play a game with the enemy CO, in which the HQ was to be defended at all costs. Lash's forces rushed the HQ, taking heavy casualties from the constant rocket and artillery fire. Lash had decided to break form her battalion and make a sprint for the HQ herself, when a stray rocket fell and exploded by her position. She was found unconscious and rushed to hospital. The report didn't explain the extent of the damage.

Hawke couldn't believe it at all. Hawke always followed the worst case scenario when it came to battles and life as well. In this case, Lash could very well be dead. Hawke wasn't himself anymore, his soul was ripped, he had no energy, and not even the black coffee he had the joy in learning how to make couldn't bring a warm feeling to his empty shell of a body. A few days had passed since the horrendous incident, where a guard walked into Hawke's room.

"Commander, we have news of Commander Lash's status" he said. It was the same guard who was ordered to report on Lash's activity, and the same guard who delivered the report concerning Lash's condition.

Hawke stood up at once.

"How is she?" Hawke asked desperately. "Please, tell me she's okay?" The guard smiled slightly behind his visor.

"She is stable" the guard reported. A huge relief fell upon Hawke, as if a large weight had been lifted from him. He almost collapsed, and slumped slightly, before shaking his head and standing up straight.

"Thank the heavens..." he said quietly to himself. "In that case, how is her condition?"

"She has recovered remarkably well, not as we had anticipated" the guard explained. "She's out of hospital and is returning here as we speak, I believe she has escaped death with only a broken arm and some burns" the guard explained.

"...Thank you very much" Hawke said to the guard. "Now, please leave me to my thoughts" The guard saluted and left the room. Hawke sat back down and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay. But how could she be so stupid? She should have known fully well that they were sandwiched between rockets, a horrible scenario no matter what way one would look upon it. And the fact that she treated the entire incident like a game?

Hawke's rage begun to build inside of him. The sheer stupidity of the whole thing, and the fact that Lash could have died, the fact that Hawke could have never seen her again, ever again, would never see her happy face as she pranced into the office holding his mug, and the kookiness of her style and the way she talked and looked, everything about her, and Hawke may had never seen it again. He liked her, and he was facing the prospect at one point that the last time he would have talked to her was when she left him with Adder...

The door outside opened and a limping sound could be heard, Hawke's fist clenched. It was her.

He could see from the corner of his eye as a figure appeared in the doorway. He slowly looked up to see Lash standing there weakly, her arm bandaged and areas of her delicate skin burnt and plastered. Her overcoat was a little ragged from the explosion and she was dirty.

"...Hawke..." she said quietly.

"Do not speak" Hawke uttered harshly. "...Do not say a word..." Lash became worried; she knew she was in trouble. Hawke clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, breathing sharply.

"...So...this was all but a game?" he asked. "A...petty little game of cat and mouse..." he said. "Only such foolish and inconsiderate ways of life would tempt a person such as yourself" he said spitefully.

"Hawke...I'm sorry" Lash said quietly. Hawke snapped and stood up, his eyes flaring and his teeth and fists clenched. He stomped right up to her and towered over her.

"Sorry? Sorry!" he yelled. "You're sorry! How the hell can you say that! You're stupid! You are an idiot! You thought that you could get away with such childish behaviour? You think war is a game? Just something to win or lose? Do you not take account for the millions who give their lives away for war? Do you not care for such mortality?...That's it, isn't it? Mortality. To you, it's such a petty thing, to you; life is just another one of those little playthings, just something to test your new toys with! You don't care for anyone else; it all has to be about you and your personal victories in life! You're sick! You're twisted! You...you...y-y...you..." Hawke said. His face was completely red as he let everything out, but he just couldn't say anymore. As he looked down at Lash, he could see that she was trying to hold back tears. She was trying to be strong, but she was failing. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she stifled a little sob here and there, trying not to cry. But it was futile.

Hawke's anger dissipated into nothing. To see Lash this way, so undermined and defeated, so humbled and saddened...Hawke could only feel his own heart sinking with hers.

His eyebrows lowered and his face returned to normal. Suddenly, Hawke wrapped his arms around Lash and pulled her in close to him, holding tightly onto her. Lash started to cry into Hawke's coat, wrapping her only good arm around his large frame. Hawke didn't cry, but he let out harsh breaths, trying to control his emotions.

"Lash...I'm so sorry..." he said quietly. "I'm a monster...I deserve no forgiveness...all that I said, I don't mean it...you aren't sick...you're not twisted...oh Lash, I'm so sorry...please...please forgive me this one time...I promise I will never lose my temper again... " Hawke promised. He could swear he was tearing up.

"...I am a weak and pathetic fool...I acted out of emotion...I thought...I thought I'd lost you...for good..." Hawke said solemnly. Lash turned her head and looked up towards Hawke, whose eyes were closed in shame.

"I'm sorry Hawke..." she said quietly.

"Say nothing Lash..." Hawke replied quickly. "My words held no true meaning...if there's anything you must feel sorry for, then you have my forgiveness with haste" he said. "...I'm the one who should be saying sorry..."

"...I forgive you Hawke..." she said. "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay...just hold me a little longer..." she said, pressing her face deep into his coat. Hawke let out a long breath.

"Lash..." he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Coffee

Chapter 7

_(Two days later)_

Ever since that day, Hawke had felt certain warmth towards Lash unlike he had ever felt before. Whenever he laid eyes on her, he just felt somewhat closer and content. Lash was a little shy to begin with, but by the second day she was back to her usual perky self, even though her arm was in a cast. And even stranger was the black coffee...it tasted somewhat enhanced, upgraded...better.

Hawke was leafing through his reports, think of how to deal with the situation at hand. He had an idea that had brewed in his head for a while, but in her current condition, it could prove a reckless and dangerous choice. But after trying to think of another way that would run as smoothly, Hawke swallowed the last of his drink and called Lash in.

"What's up Hawke?" she asked upon walking in.

"I am in need of your assistance Lash" Hawke explained.

"What you need help for?" Lash asked again. Hawke cleared his throat.

"There have been reports that Green Earth have been advancing towards the sea fortress to the south, which is in its final stages of construction" Hawke explained. Lash gave a small gasp.

"They're fighting back? I thought you were crushing them!" Lash asked. Hawke closed his eyes.

"Indeed I was" Hawke answered. "It is amazing really. I brought together my strongest forces and initiated the most potent of attacks...I drove their numbers back and back again, taking key landmark after key landmark. I currently have 60% possession of all their lands...and yet they still have the courage to pool together their might and assemble a force to strike back" Hawke explained. "Still, I hear it's only an air force, and the fortress is heavily armed with anti air units and missiles, not to forget the eight mini cannons you built"

"Why are you worrying then?" Lash asked. "You'll destroy them! Then after that, they won't have any 'might' left to fight back, and this place becomes easy pickings really..." Lash explained.

"Of course, you are correct as usual" Hawke noted.

"So why are you worrying?" Lash asked. Hawke showed Lash a document.

"I recently received a message from Lord Sturm" Hawke explained. "It seems we have managed to salvage a group of nine battleships that had taken damage during the other failed invasions. They are still intact, therefore they have been sent our main dock, also in the south, for repairs" Hawke explained. "I was originally going to supervise the repairs, just in case of an attack, but it seems I have my hands tied up with the sea fortress. If it isn't too much trouble, could I perhaps ask if you could supervise the repairs in my stead?" Hawke asked. Lash pretended to think.

"I dunno..." she said playfully. "...What's in it for me?" she asked, smiling deviously.

"...Perhaps...if you do me this favour...then I will do you one favour in return. Is this acceptable?" Hawke asked. Lash started to giggle.

"You gotta be my guinea pig in my next experiment! I'm building some new laser technology to revise on the old one, and I want to see if it works as I want it to" she explained. Hawke gave a sigh. Great. He asked one small favour, and the price to pay? Getting cut up by lasers. Still, Lash wouldn't think of hurting him intentionally, would she?

"...Agreed" Hawke said, rather unhappily. "As long as I am physically and mentally able to carry out my orders after your experiment, then I will allow you to..." he said. But Lash cut him off.

"Oh, you silly!" she said, leaning over his desk. "I was just joking! Of course I'll do it! You're my boss, after all, I gotta do what you say, because I'll get fired if I don't, right?" she asked. What a relief! He wasn't going to get hurt after all. He felt the relief bubble inside of him, and Lash's generosity touched his heart just a little...

"...Hawke?...Are you...smiling?" Lash asked quietly.

Hawke was pulled out of his dreamy trance. Quickly, he hid his emotions behind his stern face and looked up.

"Oh, uh, yes...for a moment, perhaps..." Hawke stammered, trying to hide it all away.

"Wow, you know, I've never seen you smile before Hawke" Lash pointed out. "You've gotten a lot nicer over these last few weeks..."

"Nicer?" Hawke asked. "...I believe the word you're looking for is 'tolerant', is it not?" he asked. Lash gave a small sigh.

"You know, you shouldn't try not to be happy, it's a natural thing, you know. You do something you like, you get happy, and you smile. It's a way of life Hawke, just because you're supposed to be a feared commander or something, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to smile now and then" Lash explained, giving a smile as if it were a demonstration. Hawke stood up.

"I guess it doesn't" Hawke answered, his face unchanged. "I must leave now, for time is of the essence. The repairs are due to be underway tomorrow. Tell them that I want it done in 30 days" Hawke explained.

"Nah, 17" Lash answered. Hawke stopped walking and turned around.

"...Really? So soon?" he asked. Lash gave a smile to Hawke.

"I'll give 'em a push" Lash explained. "Pinky promise, 17 days" she said, extending her little finger out to Hawke. Hawke couldn't understand the stupidity of the situation. But yet, it felt so nice...so relieving. Did he always have to put this façade of being an evil genius? Perhaps he could let slip just one time.

A smile shed across his face as he pulled his large glove off and tied his little finger with hers.

"...I will keep you loyal to your...er...'pinky' promise..." Hawke warned. He then put his glove back on, and without another word, left the room, leaving Lash by herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Coffee

Chapter 8

_(Two weeks later)_

Unfortunately, it was bad news from there on. Hawke and Lash went to their respective posts and begun to carry out their duties. But disaster was beginning to strike.

On Hawke's front, he hadn't anticipated the size of the air force. He tried to use his anti air capabilities to take down the enemy fighters and bombers, but the CO in charge, Eagle, was a very skilled air pilot, and through his peerless fighting tactics, Hawke soon found his last mini cannon destroyed.

Both he and Adder were on the island when they saw the last mini cannon fall.

"Commander Hawke...they've destroyed the mini cannons" Adder said quietly as they watched it fall into the sea as a burning wreck. Hawke felt a disappointment inside him.

"Indeed...they have beaten us...the fortress will fall" Hawke explained. "It is inevitable"

"What are we going to do?" Adder asked desperately.

"You mustn't lose your cool in the heat of the situation, for only bad decisions will come of it" Hawke said calmly. "We must retreat. It is a damaging blow dealt to this invasion, but I can promise you, it will be our only defeat. For now, let us withdraw with whatever remaining troops we have left and prepare for the next attack. I must also check on Lash to monitor the progress on the battleships. It has been two weeks now, they must be nearing completion..." Hawke explained. The two decided to withdraw via a transport copter, watching as the nearly completed fortress was destroyed by bombers. It was a saddening sight to see, and Hawke begun to worry that perhaps it wasn't the only defeat he would suffer...

But on Lash's end, things were even worse. A small land force had leaded a full scale attack on the docks, destroying all the battleships in a heated battle before retreating.

"No! What's happening? How are we supposed to repair them if they've sunk!" Lash screamed. At that point, her transceiver begun to call.

"Who's that?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's me, Hawke" Hawke introduced. "How goes the..." But Lash quickly interrupted him. She couldn't keep quiet about what had just happened.

"Hawke...oh, it happened so fast...Green Earth troops just appeared from nowhere and attacked..." she explained. Hawke's eyes opened widely.

"What? Green Earth? How are the battleships?" he asked desperately.

"I tried to fight them off, but I didn't have enough forces to hold them...they destroyed the two cannons guarding the dock...they also captured a small port down south and made their own battleships. Then...they just closed in with battleships artillery, rockets, even tanks!" she pleaded.

"...Lash...did they destroy the battleships?" Hawke asked, trying to be calm. Lash seemed to be near the point of tears. He could just make out a strained 'yes' from the receiver, before hearing her break down. His heart sunk once more, but he didn't question the feeling. He wanted to see Lash happy, as if it was an instinct.

"...Lash, I need you to calm down and listen carefully" Hawke asked. "Are you listening?"

"...*sob*...uh...y-yeah..." she replied.

"Take whatever troops you have left and withdraw" Hawke ordered. "Take them to the next defense outpost and then return to our HQ. I will meet you there shortly and we will discuss our plan once I arrive" he explained. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah...*sniff*...yeah..." Lash said, having calmed down a little. Hawke didn't want to hear her so distressed.

"Lash...you're going to be safe. I'm going to protect you" Hawke explained. "Everything will be okay. Lord Sturm will want answers as to why the repairs failed, and he'll be coming for you. I won't let him hurt you Lash. I will defend you with all my strength, and I can assure you that you'll be safe" he explained.

"But...but what about you?" Lash asked, sobbing slightly. Hawke closed his eyes and sighed.

"...I do not care what becomes of me" Hawke said bravely. "I know no fear..."

"...Thanks...Hawke..." Lash said quietly.

"It's okay. Now pull yourself together, wipe the tears from your eyes and give the ordered to pull back. You mustn't look weak in front of your soldiers, or they too will lose heart. Be strong, for me" Hawke asked. He then hung up and looked out the window if his transport copter. Thank God Adder wasn't there to see that...


	9. Chapter 9

Black Coffee

Chapter 9

_(Two hours later)_

Hawke and Lash were inside Hawke's office, waiting for Sturm to arrive. Lash had recovered very swiftly, she was no longer in a cast and sling, plus her arm even seemed somewhat usable. Hawke had devised an excuse in his head, but he knew that he was treading on thin ice. Already he had to be excused once by Sturm, a second time wasn't really going to be a comfortable experience.

The door slowly opened and two guards walked in and stood to either side of the door. In the middle walked Sturm, his intimidating presence big enough to startle even the bravest of men. There were no words exchanged, until Sturm begun to talk after a minute of silence.

"The battleships I sent in for repairs...were sunk, correct?" Strum asked.

"Yes, Lord Sturm" Hawke replied.

"Then I demand an explanation!" Sturm yelled suddenly. The two jumped, Lash about to faint. Hawke cleared his throat.

"I was to supervise the repairs, but the sea fortress came under attack" Hawke explained. "I put Lash in charge of the repairs. But the sea fortress fell with much speed, and a force that even I was unable to stop, so I fell back to the docks and took over command for the repairs while Lash returned here. The garrison were very sparse in the area, and we suffered another attack of which we couldn't strike back...I have failed you twice, my lord. My apologies" Hawke explained.

"...If you claim to have taken over command, then why wasn't I informed?" Sturm asked. "You have ignored a key rule, and that is whenever there is a change of command, authorization papers must be signed. Had you taken command, then I would have known, because copies of the command authorization papers would have been sent to me" Sturm explained. "Had this been the first time, I would have let the moment slip, but twice now have I heard stories of your intervention when Lash has been in command" Sturm explained. "I am beginning to get the feeling that you are lying to me for the sake of her safety..." Hawke quickly shook his head.

"Never, my lord. Why would I lie to you?" Hawke asked.

"I ask of you the same thing. Why?" Sturm asked. Hawke gulped. Dammit, he thought. He didn't think that elaborately into the excuse. He thought he'd just get a telling off and then be left alone with a few bumps and bruises, but he didn't expect it to go into such depth. He conjured a quick answer.

"I can safely assume we all consider this invasion a rather delicate operation that needs clarity at all times..." Hawke said. "Lying would only complicate things, and in such critical times as these where success is our only option, lying would be a form of suicide for this mission" Hawke finished. Sturm looked down and thought for a little.

"...You speak words of truth, I admit..." Sturm said quietly. "That I cannot fault you on. But twice, or should I say thrice, you have let me down now Hawke. I thought you were a peerless and superior commander" Sturm spat.

"There have been errors in my judgement" Hawke admitted. "But I do learn from my failures, and I'm never known to fail twice on the same subject"

"...These claims you make...I don't know whether I can trust you..." Sturm implied. "...I would punish you, but time is of the essence. I will give you a chance to redeem yourself Hawke. But do not take my chance lightly, these little mistakes you make are beginning to annoy me, and my respect for you is diminishing. Do not fail me again" Sturm ordered.

"Understood, my lord" Hawke said quietly. Without another word, Sturm turned around and left the room, the two guards following. Soon Lash and Hawke were by themselves again.

"...That was close" Hawke said finally.

"...Hawke...why are you doing this?" Lash asked. "Why do you keep saving me? Whenever it looks like I'm about to be punished badly, you just come in and rescue me" Lash said. Hawke looked into Lash's eyes and watched as they sparkled somewhat. It was strangely soothing. He felt a little nervous, this wasn't the first time her eyes had caught him off guard. But he quickly got his senses back and cleared his throat.

"You are invaluable to me" Hawke said monotonously. "Without you, this invasion would be a lot harder, without your cannons and lasers and such"

"...Hawke..." Lash said, a little disappointed. It was as if she wanted him to say something else. "...Is that really why? Or are you making up excuses again?" she asked. Hawke gave a sigh. He did say lying complicated situations. He didn't want to contradict himself and look like a hypocrite.

"I'm not lying..." Hawke said. Lash gave a frown and looked down, saddened. But Hawke hadn't finished. "...But...I guess I feel that...I need to protect you" Hawke said. Lash looked up.

"What?" she asked. Hawke struggled a little; he must have said something out of line.

"I apologize, I'm...putting it bluntly, that's all" he said. But he misunderstood.

"No Hawke...go on. I want to hear it all" Lash said softly, taking a step closer towards Hawke. Hawke sighed in relief. He didn't take a wrong step.

"...Please don't think of me differently after I say this..." Hawke said quietly. "...I've...I've grown rather accustomed to your presence..." he said. Lash smiled a little.

"You like...having me around? Is that right?" she asked very softly, taking another step closer. She was a couple of inches away from him now, looking up and smiling a little.

"Well...yes, that's correct" Hawke said softly. "We have spent quite a bit of time together...and your absence would be...depressing" he said. "...Oh, this is embarrassing, must I continue to divulge this information?" he asked, blushing slightly, scratching the back of his neck. Lash then gave Hawke a hug, wrapping her arms around his big coat. Hawke softly placed his hands on her back and felt her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Hawke..." Lash said quietly. "...You're always there for me, and I always kinda feel safe around you, you know? Like you're my guardian angel or something..." she said. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Hawke answered,

"How old are you?" she asked. Hawke's eyes opened slightly, having been closed previously. This was getting somewhat personal. But he didn't seem to mind that much, after all, age was only a number.

"...I'm...thirty" he said. "In fact, I was thirty last week. I dislike social events, and I was busy commanding my forces on the day...but I consider being alive a gift enough" he said.

"I thought you were older..." Lash said. "Like in your mid forties or something...you're younger than you look" she said. This was strange; could he detect a sense of relief in her voice?

"What about you Lash? I can tell you are young, but...how young?" he asked.

"Twenty two" Lash answered undauntedly.

"You must have been a child prodigy in mechanics" Hawke said. They were still in their embrace, which felt quite spiritual...and it felt just right.

"Yeah, I was pretty good with that stuff when I was a kid" Lash said. "I wasn't the most popular girl in school, kinda like the nerdy goth no one wanted to talk to...never had any boyfriends or anything" she said, somewhat sadly.

"I'm sure you had friends though?" Hawke asked.

"A few...they were like me, unpopular girls...we had a fun time while it lasted" she said. "Then I got accepted into university when I was sixteen. Finished it at twenty, and then I came here"

"I do remember the day" Hawke said. "Within a month you were my secretary" Hawke took the opportunity while Lash wasn't able to see his face, and let himself smile. It felt good to finally release some of the hidden emotions inside him. Displaying a single boring face all day did take quite some effort.

"What about you Hawke? How'd you end up here?" he asked.

"...I had an upbringing much like yours, in all honesty" Hawke explained. "I left for university when I was fifteen by their request, and I enlisted in the Black Hole Army when I was twenty. I had a great talent in maths and physics, and I studied war in university, before enlisting. Before long, I was at the rank I am today" he said.

"Wow..." Lash said.

"...I know this sounds a little abrupt, but we must let go. I have work, you see" Hawke said. Lash gave a sigh.

"...One more minute. Please?" she asked, looking up and pulling a puppy dog face. Hawke gave a sigh and decided to smile again whilst she was looking. He looked up, still smiling a little.

"...One more minute. Come on, you may hold me tighter if you wish" Hawke insisted, tightening his grip a little. Lash did so as well and the two stood there, in each other's arms. Hawke had never felt such comfort in his life, and all he could think of at that moment, was how glad he was that Lash was in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as a little note of reminder, some of the scenes in this story will be scenes from the game, but I don't exactly remember the dialogue perfectly, so there could be a few changes, and some parts I have added myself.

Black Coffee

Chapter 10

_(Three months later)_

The following three months were gruelling. The Green Earth forces were fighting back with great strength, forcing Hawke to retreat again and again. He was losing land fast and with many casualties, and he was being pushed back to the one place that he wished he wouldn't have to be pushed, the factory. The final hope in making the invasion a success. Was Hawke to end up like everybody else?

Hawke was within a field HQ nearby the factory, where he could command his troops. Inside the room with him were all three Black Hole CO's: Flak, Adder and Lash. The three of them watched him nervously as he looked at the big screen in front of him, his back turned. They were due to get a transmission from Sturm any minute.

The screen flickered and Sturm's face appeared on the screen.

"Hawke?" he asked. Hawke knew Sturm couldn't see him.

"Present, my lord" he said. Sturm didn't sound very happy.

"Explain yourself" Sturm said angrily. "It has been three months since I last talked with you, and I suddenly find that you've been pushed back here to the factory like a scared dog with your tail between your legs. I want answers Hawke" Sturm demanded. But Hawke didn't have any excuses this time. He let silence do the talking for him. After short pause, Sturm took a breath.

"Defend the factory at all costs" he ordered. "If it falls, you will know no peace and no forgiveness, cur" Sturm threatened. Hawke opened his eyes.

"Yes, Lord Sturm" he answered. The screen the turned off. Hawke turned to look at Flak.

"Don't worry!" Flak shouted in his usual gruff voice. "You'll crush 'em here! You got the factory, plus I brought the rest of my forces and put 'em where you wanted, just like you asked!" he explained.

"Thank you Flak" Hawke said. He then turned to Adder.

"I have moved my troops into position Commander Hawke..." Adder said. "But...what will become of you if you fail?" he asked, somewhat worried. Hawke appreciated the concern, but he couldn't show weakness in front of him and the others.

"I will not fail" Hawke insisted. "All will be well, rest assured" he explained. He then turned to Lash.

"Hawke..." she said quietly.

"...Did you deploy the cannons as I asked?" Hawke asked. Lash could only give a nod, her face was wracked with concern.

"Then you may all leave for the missile platform back at the homeland" Hawke said. Flak gave a lousy salute and stomped out, while Adder gave a more dignified one and also left. But Lash stayed behind.

"Hawke...if you lose...Sturm...he's...h-he's..." she said. Hawke noticed that she didn't address him as a lord. He felt desire to follow suit.

"...going to kill me?" Hawke asked, finishing Lash's sentence. "...His implications seem to lean towards that outcome... Hawke said, looking down. He could hear Lash trying to hold back her tears, but she seemed to be failing. Each sniffle made Hawke's heart ache.

"...Why?...Oh, why does it have to be like this?" she exasperated. Hawke looked up.

"It's a shame..." Hawke said. "How the very ways of life itself seem to have degenerated with this war...to the point where the punishment for failure has become death..." he noted. "...I always believed the only battle I needed to win was the final battle..."

"You mean...you weren't actually trying your best?" Lash asked. Hawke shook his head.

"One could say I was merely doing my job like anyone else" Hawke implied. "Another could say the effects of war have...taken a toll on my moral boundaries...and such a toll as affected my mentality" he said. "Listen to me, Lash...it is a crime to murder. Yet war allows a man to murder, and war allows a man to be murdered. In war, people fight with the intention to kill, and they kill in the name of their country. But all this killing...war or no war, this killing is a crime to me...and I feel as if I have murdered so many people with my own hands...the blood of thousands...it is only natural I feel a form of repercussion" Hawke explained. "Someday, when this is all over, I shall atone for my sins. But now is not the time. I am a man who follows his call of duty, and I shall follow it loyally. Fate has bound me to these chains, and I will carry out my duty until my dying breath" Hawke spoke. Lash watched as he stood with his head looking slightly up, like a noble man.

"You look so proud..." she said. "So strong and brave..." She walked towards him and took his hand.

"...Will we ever see each other again?" Lash asked, looking up. Hawke could feel Lash's thumb rubbing against his large glove. He closed his eyes.

"We must face the possibility...that this may be our last moment together" Hawke said solemnly. A tear fell down Lash's eye.

"Oh...oh no...*sniff*..." she whispered.

"...But I will promise you this...I will not die" Hawke said. "I will live on, no matter the outcome of the coming battle. And I will also promise that I shall be looking for you...and I will keep looking until I find you...and when I find you, we can live our lives like we always have, the way we always wanted to..." Hawke said. He then stuck out his little finger and showed it to Lash. His lips curled into a peaceful smile.

"...Pinky promise" he said. Lash looked down at his finger, then laughed through her tears and tied her little finger with his.

"You got it..." she said, looking up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'll stay alive too...and I'll be looking as well...and when I do, I'll make you a mug of that black coffee you like so much..." she said, breaking away and walking towards the door backwards, sniffing and rubbing here eyes.

"...Good luck Hawke..." she said. Then, without another word, she vanished. Hawke was alone. He put his head down and turned to look out the window. He was unsure if it was true or not. He just couldn't tell...he knew everything he said was true. But he had never been in love before...was this how it was meant to feel? He knew he would live by his promise so he could find out the answer to it one day...


	11. Chapter 11

Black Coffee

Chapter 11

_(Two weeks later)_

It was the end. The forces of all four nations had gathered at the factory no matter how hard Hawke struggled to keep them at bay, they destroyed the factory pipe, officially brining an end to the invasion Hawke had begun so long ago.

Watching from the HQ as the pipe seam broke; he gave a sigh and put a hand to his head.

"...Is this the end?" he said to himself quietly. A guard rushed into the room at that moment.

"Sir, the factory has fallen...what are your orders?" he asked. Hawke felt foolish. He had failed in his mission, what right did he have to give orders? But he also felt angry and rebellious. Even though it was a failure, Hawke's job was done either way. He was vacant, free, no orders to follow. What was he going to gain from following Sturm now?

"...Do as you please" he said after a small silence. The guard looked at Hawke a little confused.

"You mean...you...w-won't go down...with the factory?" he asked. Hawke then slammed his fist onto the table.

"Fool!" he shouted. "I have no more business to do here, and therefore I shall escape with my life. If you feel the same, then you will find your own way out!" he commanded. The guard gave a salute.

"...Yes sir" he said solemnly, before marching out. Hawke took a deep breath and moved his hand from the table.

"Hah...I never anticipated that I would be put in this situation..." he said to himself, looking out the window, watching his forces surrender to the enemy. "But I will survive. And where there is life, there is opportunity"

He gave another sigh. He knew there was a transport copter standing by to take him to safety. But he couldn't just vanish.

"...Lash...I can't leave her be..." he thought. "I can anticipate that these nations will join together and attack the Black Hole homeland. The missile silo...if Sturm loses, then they will all be captured, and for all I know, I will never see Lash again...but if he wins, he will take note of our failure, and there will be replacements. Sturm's threat to kill me will be addressed to them as well, and in that event...Lash may die. Argh...this is such a frustrating situation..." he thought. He put a hand to his head and looked at his options.

"...It would be better if Sturm was defeated" he decided. "Then I can at least be sure of Lash's safety. These CO's who have fought valiantly...they do not seem the type to execute willingly. But reuniting with her will be nigh on impossible without capture, and I would rather things ran smoothly..." he thought, trying to come to a conclusion. Then, it came in his head.

"...I must time my appearance correctly" Hawke finalized. "If they push Sturm to the missile platform and defeat him there, he will threaten to launch the missile. I am also aware of Sturm's self destruct device built into him; he would use it to threaten them should he be cornered. But it'll buy me enough time to intervene and hopefully, I can end this mess, once and for all..."


	12. Chapter 12

Black Coffee 

Chapter 12

"_Chance is a fickle thing...you never know when it'll come your way"_

"_Hawke? H-how did you..."_

"_I think we've all had just about enough of you. Black Storm!"_

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!...H-Hawke...you...you t-trai...tor..."_

"_Good riddance"_

"_Sturm, my lord...Hawke, what have you done?"_

"_From this moment onwards, I am the commander-in-chief of the Black Hole Army. If you have anything to say, come forward or forever hold your peace..."_

A month had passed since the war ended. Hawke took the remainder of the battered, damaged and weak forces and retreated. The other three Black Hole CO's joined him with no objection. But after a week, both Flak and Adder left, citing that they wanted a new start to their lives. A clean slate.

They were barely an army. They were more of a small battalion consisting of maybe a hundred and fifty units, all different kinds. They had no naval or air units left with them, just the infantry and whatever scraps were left from the final battle. They moved out and set up a temporary camp at the very north of the island, taking control of a dock. They weren't going to be moving until they had enough landers to carry the lot elsewhere.

Night fell, but Hawke wasn't to be found in his tent. He was elsewhere, standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down to the area where the final battle took place. Smoke still billowed from the destroyed missile platform, and the area lay in ruins, skeletons of tanks and destroyed ground decorated the area, with a few cities still standing and a defunct frame of the death ray sitting above it all.

"...Hawke?" a voice called quietly. Hawke recognized the voice and turned around. It was Lash. She walked up beside him.

"It's late...you should be sleeping" Hawke said, somewhat solemnly.

"I couldn't help...your tent was empty" she said. She then looked out towards the ruined battlefield. There was a long silence before she spoke

"...Do you think...we could've won?" she asked. Hawke closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

"...No" Hawke answered.

"What if we were to go back in time and do it all over again? We would win then, wouldn't we?" she suggested.

"...No" Hawke answered again.

"How come?"

"By the end...it had all lost purpose..." he said. "...You must have noticed, yes?"

"Noticed what?"

"...The change in me"

"Change?"

"You mentioned it once some time ago...you said I had become 'a lot nicer' through time"

"Yeah...I did say that...I meant it too, you are a nicer guy than before"

"...Then what was I before?"

"Before?...Well...you weren't the happiest bloke...and you always took things seriously...well, you still do now! Tee hee!"

"...I have come to realize it myself over the last few weeks...when they rendered the factory unusable, it finally hit me"

"What did?"

"...I am a different man"

"...You are..."

"...Before, I enjoyed war. I enjoyed invasion, and I enjoyed liberation. I enjoyed success, and I enjoyed the enemy's defeat...But these changes that have happened to me...I was a fool back then...I had slowly come to realize that there is more to life than mere personal success...that there were other people in this world who were just as interesting and compelling as I..."

"...What're you trying to say Hawke?"

"Lash...do you know why I changed like this?"

"...I...well...why?"

Hawke turned to look at Lash. His face seemed somewhat sad.

"...You" he revealed. Lash's eyes opened slightly.

"...Me?" she asked. "But...I've been around you for a long time...I knew you when you were the cold sadistic man..."

"If it wasn't for this war, then a cold sadistic man would be standing here right now" Hawke replied. "...Because of you, I feel somewhat self-revolutionized. I feel anew, refreshed...reawakened..."

"Hawke, why me?" she asked. She slowly shuffled a little closer to Hawke, still looking up.

"You were my secretary for a long time" Hawke explained. "As soon as this invasion begun and we were selected to lead its forces...we were separated. I didn't think much of it then, but...I just felt as if there was something missing in my life...the final piece of the puzzle that would make my life somewhat complete. All these times I have defended you, everything I stood for...I just wanted to be with you" he said slowly. He slowly took her hand in his and put another hand on her shoulder. She rested her head beneath his neck.

"You're only trying to make me happy now..." she said wistfully.

"This change that overcame me, I realised that there was more to life than war. I...lost interest in its whole concept...and my effort somewhat waned. Therefore, no matter how many times you go back to try again, the invasion will always fail...because I will realize how deprived my life can become without your presence, and the same erosion will occur" Hawke finished. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Do you understand?" Lash nodded her head against his coat.

"Yeah..." she said, closing her eyes. The two stood there in the night, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like the millionth time. But it almost felt natural to be holding her now. He was becoming somewhat certain about his feelings. But there was plenty of time. He needn't rush things, for rushing things would only lead to bad decisions. He would give it time, and let it naturally develop and bloom.

"So...what're we gonna do now?" Lash asked. "With the Black Hole Army and stuff?" Hawke looked up and examined the stars.

"I don't know" Hawke said. "I have lost taste for war. I don't know if such taste will return to me. But for the sake of you and I, I am willing to keep this tattered and torn battalion together" Hawke explained.

"Really?" Lash asked.

"Count on it" Hawke finished. "Come, let us return to the camp. We shall be setting off tomorrow with the first of the landers" They let go of each other and gave the torn battlefield one last look before turning their backs to it. Hawke extended a hand to Lash, which she took with joy and the two walked hand in hand back towards the camp.

_END OF PART 1_


	13. Chapter 13

Black Coffee

Chapter 13

Several months had passed since Sturm was finished. It seemed as if the Black Hole Army had been finished once and for all. But far away, it was all but finished.

It seemed that Black Hole had already recovered with such a vast pace, and that they had begun attacking key areas of Omega Land in their conquest. And so another war had broken out while the Allied Nations tried to figure out what caused the quick recovery of the Black Hole Army.

Elsewhere though, things were different. It seemed that Hawke was no longer the leader of the Black Hole Army. With three new CO's, Jugger, Zak and Candy, it all seemed a little strange.

Hawke sat in his new office, thinking heavily. His taste for war was still rather gone, and was not very reluctant in giving up his position as leader to Candy. But something was wrong. Whenever Hawke appeared in anyone's presence within the army, it felt as if they were submissive towards him. Him and Lash. But Lash just took it all in her stride, happy with the money she was paying and the chances to build new units and machinery that would aid Black Hole in their newest plot. Hawke didn't pay it too much attention, the two had stayed as good friends since the end of the last war, and occasionally she'd come in during the morning and treat Hawke to a black coffee, usually once a week, seeming she now had her own office and everything.

It was just too suspicious though. It all begun days after Hawke gave his position to Candy was a result of his distaste towards war. Suddenly, operations skyrocketed and everyone was busy invading. Lash had recently invented the Black Crystals and Obelisk that would recover all damaged units, so many retrieval missions to find such scraps of the last war were made to bring back their former power. This was all fine with Hawke, seeing his old army back on its feet, but even Candy seemed like she was following someone's orders.

This is what bugged Hawke. Had someone essentially usurped him? He was fine with relinquishing his position, but it came with great thought, and to see it handed over so quickly to someone else? It just didn't seem right. Of course whenever Candy was around, she would say that she was the boss and order Hawke around with paperwork, but such submissiveness, it was as if they didn't want Hawke around. Just in case something was to happen.

Another thing that bothered him was the Black Crystals and Obelisk. It seemed that they had been sucking the life energy out of the planet itself, turning the lands around them into wastelands. To top it off, it didn't look as if anyone really cared too much about it, as if it was expected, and perhaps even looked upon as a positive thing. It was when Lash came in with her weekly coffee that Hawke had the opportunity to ask for more.

"Good morning Lash" Hawke said.

"Morning Hawke!" Lash replied cheerfully, handing him the coffee. He took a sip and let out a prolonged breath of refreshment.

"Lash, take a seat" he said. "I want to ask you something" Lash sat down on the chair opposite Hawke on his desk.

"Fire ahead!" she said, mimicking guns with her hands.

"...What do you think of the turn of events that has occurred recently?" Hawke asked. "I mean, we didn't expect to see the army at such strengths in such a short amount of time, hm?" he explained. Lash's face lit up.

"I know, it's awesome!" she said happily. "I get to invent all new kinds of stuff, I know the invasion's gonna work this time!" Ah, typical Lash. Always too excited with the next new weapon to suspect anything. Perhaps this was part of the master plan? Giving Lash plenty to do so she wouldn't question any funny business? If Hawke's premonition was right, then boy were these guys crafty.

"Say, you know those Black Crystals and Obelisk?" Hawke asked. But then he thought. Perhaps pressing this conspiracy so early may be a bad move. "...Actually, I'll ask you later"

"Righty-o then, that's all?" Lash asked.

"...Okay...that's all. Thanks for the coffee Lash" Hawke finished, gulping the last of it down. Lash blew him a kiss.

"No problem champ!" she said, before taking the mug and walking out of the room. Hawke looked down at his papers. It was going to be a risky move, but he decided to investigate the situation further. He called Candy.

"Yes?" a regal voice answered as Hawke finished dialling the number.

"It's Hawke" Hawke said quickly. "There's a report of enemy movement down south, I'm going to take a force and wipe them out" he said.

"...Okay then, you go and do that. No need to hurry and all that!" the voice said.

"Thank you" Hawke finished before hanging up. No need to hurry indeed. But he wasn't going down there just to fight. He was going to do some investigating.


	14. Chapter 14

Black Coffee

Chapter 14

_(An hour later)_

The troops had been moved into position and were waiting for Hawke to arrive via transport copter. But as he was travelling, his transceiver began to vibrate. Hawke clicked a button and put it to his ear.

"This is Hawke speaking" he said.

"Hawke? It's Lash" the voice replied.

"Ah Lash...what troubles you now?" Hawke asked.

"You're going down to fight, right?" she asked.

"...How did you know that?" Hawke asked, a little worried.

"Well I just dropped by your office, and you're not there. So I called Candy to find out where you were, and she said you were going off to fight..." she said, somewhat worried.

"It needn't be a worry to you Lash" Hawke said quickly. "I will be okay"

"But those Allied geeks are gonna team up on you!" Lash complained.

"It matters not" Hawke ensured. "They are trapped within the pipes and I have two pipe-runners to command. It shouldn't be too vexing a situation" he said. "...Lash, I must ask you again...what do you really think of this new Black Hole Army?" Hawke asked. He knew he needed some feedback. He trusted Lash somehow, even though she was a wild child to some, she didn't have anything against Hawke, and from previous encounters she would know well not to make him cross.

"It's pretty cool, I guess. World domination and all that" she said.

"Lash...you do realize how your Black Crystals and Obelisk are reducing all land around their plots into mere wasteland, right?" Hawke asked.

"Well, yeah" Lash answered. "I built them to Candy's specs, so y'know..." So Lash was still rather unknowing.

"...But I don't see the point in it" Hawke argued. "What is to gain from reducing the land to such deserts? And I'm sure that energy drained isn't used to refresh the units...right?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah, a separate mechanism does that" Lash explained.

"...I think there is someone at work Lash" Hawke proposed. "I can only see this working for someone's personal gain...someone is controlling the Black Hole Army from behind the scenes, for his or her own gain..."

"Shoosh!" Lash said quickly. Hawke was abruptly stopped in his tracks. Normally it wouldn't happen, but there was something ferocious about Lash...

"What's gotten into you?" Lash asked. "This isn't like you at all!"

"...I'm sorry Lash...I just don't feel as if things should be working they way I would have imagined them to. When I took over command for that brief period of time, I had...different intentions...intentions I hoped these new CO's would bring to fruition. But this isn't what I really wanted..." Hawke explained. "They seem to have taken all control and left me in the dark. If it weren't for your inventing abilities, you would have joined me here. They even go around calling themselves the Bolt Guard, it's as if we've partaken in a rebellion, and that we are all part of a completely new faction, with intentions different to what I sought..." Hawke said solemnly. He could hear a sigh on the other side.

"...I know it's weird..." Lash pointed out. "But we gotta live and learn, right? Maybe you'll feel a little better after you crush these guys here" Lash suggested. Hawke nodded to himself.

"...I concur. I must not lose focus from the task at hand. Thank you for reminding me of that duty Lash" Hawke thanked. "I'm going now, I'll see you soon"

"Hawke, one thing..." Lash asked.

"Yes?" Hawke asked. There was a small silence.

"If...I won't stop you from looking into your conspiracy thing..." she said, somewhat struggling. "But if things get dangerous...please, just don't get hurt or anything, okay?" she asked.

"I won't, I promise" Hawke finished.

"Okay...bye bye Hawke" Lash said sadly.

"Goodbye" Hawke finished, cutting the transmission. He looked out to his window to see he had almost arrived at the battlefront.

"...Mini cannons...It seems I shall have to keep them intact. Or maybe not...if I willingly lose, then perhaps I can briefly show my face to the enemy. Perhaps I can see who we are up against then..."


	15. Chapter 15

Black Coffee

Chapter 15

_(Four days later)_

Hawke watched as the last of the three mini cannons crumbled to the floor in a burning heap. He was close by, and he could see the enemy CO's coming towards him. He knew he wouldn't be caught, there was a nearby transport copter waiting to take him away along with a couple of guards.

As the CO's showed their faces, Hawke suddenly recognized a few, Max, Jess, Sensei and Colin. The four he recognized from the failed Macro Land invasion.

"Hawke!" Max shouted angrily.

"We meet again" Hawke said in his usual quiet tone. Then a younger girl stepped up.

"So you're the one leading the Black Hole Army?" she asked. She was dressed in red and had a red cap on. Hawke didn't recognize her at all, but she looked familiar to another Orange Star CO...

"I am not here to trade blows with you. I care not for the loss, I have discovered what I wanted to know, and therefore shall be leaving willingly. Good day" Hawke said, turning around and leaving. He expected to be struck on the back of his head and awake in a jail cell, but they did not stop him. He reached the copter, and without any resistance, flew off back to his offices.

"Macro Land CO's" he thought to himself on the trip. "So it seems this has spread to other areas as well..." He was ready to press his theory. And who better than to the 'leader' of Black Hole, Candy?

Upon returning, he saw that Candy was in his office already.

"Ah, look what the wind blew in, a little bird named Hawke! Back so soon, how did your little trip go?" she asked in an overly posh voice. She was a stick thin woman with styled red hair and a face caked in make-up. She had a strong smell of perfume, one that made Hawke feel slightly nauseous, and her skin was powdered so much that Lash would look flushed standing next to her!

"Candy, explain yourself" he said, echoing Sturm's very words to Hawke when Hawke seemed to be cornered, as Candy was now. It felt good to feel some power after being turned away by the new Bolt Guard.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Candy asked.

"The crystals and obelisk are draining the very life from the land and reducing everything to wasteland. What purpose does it serve?" he asked threateningly. Candy's eyes seemed to light up somewhat.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asked. "It is to appease our leader...and may I remind you that you have failed in your duty, and must be reminded of your orders not to let those Allied scum get anywhere close to Red Rock Desert, as relayed by orders from Lord Von Bolt?" Candy explained. Hawke closed his eyes. His premonition was right. There was a figure behind this all. And all the energy drained from the land was going to him. But for what reason?

"This is becoming a charade" Hawke said. "I have had enough. Explain yourself! What does your leader hope to gain from draining the life from the land? The Black Hole Army is being wielded like a personal sledgehammer for this man! Where is he? Where is your leader? Answer me! Where is Von Bolt!" Hawke shouted. But Candy continued to laugh.

"Oh Hawke, you dour little bird" she said spitefully. "You must learn not to keep your nose in other people's business. Why don't you scurry off and fly away to the next battlefield and prepare your forces? Or are you too lazy and sick a man to even do that anymore? All those stories about how the feared and deadly Hawke decimated every enemy he faced, were they all true? Ha! It seems not. Very well then, I shall be going myself, I am up for CO of the month, you know. Ta ta, my little bird!" Candy said gleefully as she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Hawke closed his eyes and thought.

"No resistance...it's as if she doesn't care...and it doesn't look as if they are willing to take action. I press such a relevant issue, yet they still turn me away and try to ignore me, like some bad itch" Hawke thought. "How am I going to get around this? I must know why. The army is being used like a personal sledgehammer for this Von Bolt man. I must know why such actions are being used. This isn't world domination...and I won't stand for it. I shall discover Von Bolt's true motives, and I will put an end to them swiftly as well..."


	16. Chapter 16

Black Coffee

Chapter 16

_(One month later)_

Lash walked into the room with a mug of the black coffee Hawke liked so much. But even upon delivering it, Hawke's expression didn't change. He sat in his chair, looking into a blank space.

"...Hawke...you alright?" Lash asked.

"I'm fine" Hawke replied, the blank expression still on his face. He then stood up and looked out his window to the deserts outside. "Please, leave me be"

This was completely out of the ordinary. Hawke would usually take a sip, thank Lash for the coffee, the two would have conversation about relevant topics before Hawke finished the drink and hand it back to Lash, who would be thanked once again before leaving the room and letting the day carry on as normal. But this wasn't right. Lash instantly knew something was wrong.

"Hawke, what's wrong?" she asked, stepping beside him. "You're far too quiet"

Could he confide his somewhat crazy premonition to her? She listened willingly the last time, would she listen again?

"...I must confide something to you Lash. Lock the doors" he said. Lash looked at Hawke for a second and gave a nervous nod before locking the doors. The two were alone in Hawke's office after that.

"What's on your mind?" Lash asked, stepping close to Hawke again.

"Lash...you remember me telling you about my premonition just over a month ago, correct?" Hawke asked. Lash gave a nod.

"Yeah, you were telling me about that. How did it go?" she asked.

"...Did you know there's a man called Von Bolt who is leading the forces?" Hawke asked. Lash slowly shook her head.

"It seems I was correct in that case" Hawke said, still looking up to the wall. "There is a man behind this, and he seems to be using the energy drained from the land for some personal use...very much the same way he's used the army, like a personal weapon for his needs. This was not what I wanted to see the army become. At least when Sturm was in command, there was a sense of trust within our ranks, and there were no secret hidden figures, no personal gain...had we won, we would have all had our piece of the success...but this Von Bolt man...it seems as if every success is his success and no one else's...and he must be promising something to the new CO's because they seem to be carrying out his every order like brainless robots" he explained. "...This charade must end. I have been examining Candy's movements for the last month now...and I have noticed her enter an underground complex many a time. An area that is supposed to be out of bounds for everyone else, mad yet she enters and exits with ease...do you know which room I'm talking about?" Hawke asked.

"Isn't that the cellar outside the mini cannons outside?" Lash asked.

"Correct" Hawke answered. "We have all been warned, even I, not to enter. And as far as war itself is concerned, things aren't even being run traditionally anymore. What happened to the command authorization papers we used to sign, what happened to all the documents and all the precise and careful planning? You can see that my desk is far barer than it used to be, and my days or working are limited to signing the occasional recruit paper and milling around doing nothing, save the rare occasion I command the battlefields. And even then, all I'm ordered to do is attack. There is no tactic, no rhetoric. Nothing. Do you know what all this behaviour exhibits Lash?" Hawke asked.

"Tell me..." Lash asked.

"It proves my theory that Von Bolt is using the army for his own personal gain. Back in the Macro Land invasion, do you remember how badly we all wanted to win?" he asked.

"Yeah...it was a pretty heated invasion"

"And how it got so desperate that death was being used as a mere threat?" he asked again.

"Yeah..."

"It showed Sturm's sheer determination to succeed. A cur as he may have been, at least he ran a tight ship, and everything was so precise and nothing could go unplanned. It may have been our downfall, but such effort to see to such precision. It just doesn't match the personality of someone who wishes to ensure personal gain. Von Bolt seems not to care for his plans or tactics, as long as the Black Crystals and Obelisk are intact, anything damaged can be healed up in days" Hawke explained.

"But isn't that what's so carefree about this war then?" Lash asked. "If Sturm had 'em, then we'd be rushing everything out and bringing it all back to heal before doing it again!"

"At the cost of the land, Lash" Hawke revealed. "Sturm would have expressed sheer dissatisfaction at ruling wastelands. He would gain nothing from it. That's the thing, don't you see? Such carefree use of the crystals and obelisk, without paying an ounce of attention to what's happening to the land? Anyone would express such anger at realizing the land they sought to conquer is mere sand and storms, with no real value left in it. Von Bolt is draining the energy for himself! He cares not for the land, or if he owns it or not, he only cares for his person! Which describes such personal motives, and the lie that the other CO's will benefit describes how those fools are working for him. Don't you see it now Lash?" Hawke asked. "Von Bolt has been deceiving us all this time! And we have been pawns for him in his personal conquest...for whatever reason"

"...Hawke...is this all true?" Lash asked, somewhat scared of the thought. She also seemed angry. "I...I hate being used! I didn't know...argh, I guess I was so caught up with the money and the excitement of a new Black Hole, all the things I got to invent...they used me!"

"Settle down Lash, I feel the same way" Hawke explained, putting a finger to her mouth. "But we must remain calm. I confronted Candy about this scenario a month ago, and I expected her to kill me for possibly knowing about it. But she just tossed the thought aside and ignored me yet again, as if I were obsolete. We are in the dark to them, and that's just where we need to be, so we can research this some more. Once I discover Von Bolt's true motives, then we shall decide ourselves where our future lies" he explained.

"But I don't want to leave!" Lash complained.

"Lash, you cannot let what you want become what you need. You can survive without Black Hole. I know you like the money and inventing involved, but we must steel ourselves when the moment to leave arises. Then, after we leave, we can find new places to go and do as we please" he explained. Lash didn't seem happy about it.

"...Fine" she said reluctantly. Suddenly, Hawke gave Lash an energetic hug. Lash was completely taken by surprise, even giving a little yelp when she saw Hawke's arms wrap around her.

"Thank you Lash" he said, exhaling in relief. "I'm glad you and I see things the same way. I promise things will be better for us" he said. He then let go and looked down at Lash, smiling. Those rare smiles that Hawke always gave, it made Lash happy even in the foulest of moods. It was just something so refreshing to see.

"So...what are you gonna do?" she asked, in a slightly dreary state from the smile. "About the whole Candy and Von Bolt thing?"

"She goes to that cellar periodically every day at seven o clock" Hawke explained. "It's four o clock now. When the time comes, I will follow her down there to see what I can find. If it happens to lead to Von Bolt, I will confront him" Hawke explained. Lash seemed a little sad.

"But you promised me you wouldn't get hurt..." Lash said, looking up with a frown on her face and her eyebrows lowered.

"...It may be broken Lash..." he said sadly. "...I shouldn't have been so...careless with my morals...and to make promises I wouldn't keep. Would you forgive me this one time?" Hawke asked.

"But that means you're gonna get hurt! And I don't want you to get hurt Hawke! I want everything to be nice and fine..." she complained. A tear came to her eye before she withdrew and sobbed a little.

"...Please...*sniff*..." she begged. Hawke closed his eyes and tried to think of something. He couldn't entirely promise his safety, there was a fair chance that he would be branded as a traitor for eavesdropping.

"...Take my coat Lash" Hawke said, pulling his coat off. Lash watched as he handed the coat to her, but her eyes were fixed on him. He was wearing a grey shirt beneath the coat that was tucked into black trousers. He was wearing a thin belt and a wristwatch clung onto his left wrist. But what Lash marvelled at the most as his body. He knew that Hawke was a broad man, but he didn't think that he would be in that good a shape. He wasn't extremely muscled, but he was fit and looking healthy, with a thin waistline not visible from behind the coat.

"Wow...I didn't know you were like that..." Lash said, somewhat mesmerised. "How'd you get into that shape?"

"Exercise" Hawke answered, not looking at Lash and looking through his drawers. "I work out frequently, usually when you're not around to see it" he added. He then brought out a strange looking series of leather belts with a holster attached. Lash watched as he wore it around his body. He then grabbed a pistol from the same drawer and checked the cartridge. He holstered the gun and reached his arm out.

"The coat" he asked. Lash threw the heavy coat at Hawke, who caught it with one hand and did it back up to the way it was before, sliding his thick gloves back on. He then walked back up to Lash.

"If things get tough, then at least I'll be able to defend myself" he said. "Now that is a promise I can keep"

"Okay...if you say so..." Lash said shyly. She undid the lock on Hawke's door and put her hand on the knob before she stooped and turned around.

"...Hawke?" she asked. Hawke turned around.

"Yes, Lash?" Hawke answered. Lash then walked up to Hawke and got onto her toes, giving Hawke a kiss on the cheek. Hawke's face instantly burned red, and he felt his heart suddenly double in speed. Did she just do that? Hawke tried to utter something in response, but Lash stood back and smiled shyly.

"...Happy birthday Hawke..." she said, before walking out of the room and closing the door. Hawke's eyes remained wide open. Birthday?

Of course! He suddenly remembered talking about it with Lash about a year ago. He remembered telling Lash when his birthday was and how he couldn't celebrate it because he disliked such events and would rather be doing his job. Lash sure did well to remember such a minor detail, he thought. And she got the day right as well! That was impressive.

Hawke turned slowly and walked to the window, stroking his cheek softly where he had been kissed. He had never kissed anyone, or had been kissed like that in his life before. He felt strangely excited. Did she feel something of the same towards him as he did for her? Was it possible? Could they be together, even under such pressured circumstances?

Hawke turned to the clock. Time was slowly expiring. He felt slightly saddened. And a little nervous. He could be stumbling onto something big. The moment of truth was coming.


	17. Chapter 17

Black Coffee

Chapter 17

_(Two hours later)_

It was time. Hawke walked out of his office to find Lash absent. Thank goodness, he thought. He wouldn't want her to be saddened at his departure. Things were better if he were alone. He had managed to sneak a dossier from Candy's office which alluded to Von Bolt's past. Nothing was revealed about his motives, only his history. More ammo to confront with, it seemed.

He found Candy walking out of the HQ and followed her. There was a slight sandstorm brewing around the vast desert located outside the little fortress. As Candy walked unhindered through the desert, Hawke followed keeping quiet. He also looked around him; the sky was blotted with dark clouds, giving the sand a brown appearance. Hawke didn't know the location of the Black Crystals or Obelisk, and he didn't know if any had been destroyed or not. He could tell that the Allied nations were seeking the obelisk, the main thing draining the desert. With its destruction, the desert would recede, even with the Black Crystals in tow, their power enough wouldn't be able to hold of the recovery of the land.

But that would come later. Hawke knew that if everything he had speculated was correct, then Black Hole would no longer be his home. His plans were to take Lash and flee from under their noses. But he changed his mind about living a carefree life with Lash. Before the carefree life could happen, he knew that the Black Obelisk and Crystals would have to fall. He couldn't just sit back and watch the land die. He got himself and Lash into this mess, and he was determined to get himself out.

He arrived at the mini cannons, which were rather large themselves. Candy entered the forbidden cellar, and Hawke silently followed her down into the dark depths below.

Hawke soon found himself in a vast, yet low ceiling and empty chamber, with a large number of pillars holding the ceiling up. It was like catacombs, and only one line of lights lit the room, even the four walls couldn't be seen through the darkness. As Candy continued to walk, Hawke moved from pillar to pillar, until Candy stopped. Hawke knelt out a little and observed.

He could hear whirring. A figure appeared, sat upon a wheelchair. The chair had a pole sticking out with a large metal plate suspended above the figure's head like an umbrella. The man himself was a portly, dark clad man with pale hands. But the defining feature was his head. His head was encased in a glass dome, with machinery and wires attached all around, connected to the wheelchair. He had a very frail looking face and was breathing into apparatus.

"Von Bolt..." Hawke thought. Candy gave a bow.

"And how are you feeling today my lord?" she asked sweetly.

"...Hhh...Candy...tell me...does that man...hhhh...suspect...hhhh...suspect anything?" Von Bolt asked, his voice as frail and fragile as could be.

"You mean Hawke?" Candy asked. "...He does. And his premonitions are...startlingly accurate. He knows of your existence, your name, and your status within the army" Candy said, somewhat begrudgingly.

"Hhhh...It matters...not..." Von Bolt said slowly. "...Soon...soon we will have...heh...?" he said. Candy suddenly turned around. Hawke closed his eyes and took a breath. They must have caught him.

"Come out now, whoever you are!" Candy shouted. Hawke smiled to himself. There was no use in hiding now. They seemed unarmed, and he had them right where he wanted them. It was time to end this.

Hawke walked out from the shadows and into their sights.

"Ah...is if isn't my dour little bird..." Candy said slowly.

"Save the degrading introductions Candy" Hawke said strongly, revealing his pistol. "You are unarmed, and any rash movements will result in injury" Hawke warned. Candy laughed a little.

"Oh Hawke, shoot first and ask questions later, is it?" she asked.

"I believe it is the other way around" Hawke retaliated, to which Candy frowned. Hawke then took a few steps towards Von Bolt.

"Hh...so...hhhh...you are...Hawke..." Von Bolt said slowly.

"And you must be Von Bolt" Hawke answered. "I had the liberty to reading about your history Von Bolt, courtesy of Candy's dossiers" he said, looking towards Candy.

"Snooping in my office? Oh Hawke, you little pest. I didn't think you were actually capable of stooping to such filthy levels!" Candy scowled. Hawke raised his gun and aimed it at her.

"That's enough" he said. His arm stayed in position, with Candy at the edge of his sights, while he looked back at Von Bolt, the expressionless old man.

"It seems that you were an old CO from the countryside, until Sturm died. Then you filled in the void, and took power. It also seems that you have been alive for an absurdly long time. I fail to understand how I didn't see it before, but it is all too clear now. It is an honour to have met you" Hawke said rather triumphantly.

"Hhhh...so you...have finally...hhh...found out...about me..." Von Bolt uttered. "That means...hhhh...you...must die..."

Hawke gave a grunt.

"I did not come to listen to your idle threats" Hawke demanded. "I have come here for the truth. There is no point trying to cover up the use of the Black Hole Army and the Black Crystals and Obelisk. I know you are using them for personal gain. But why?" he asked.

"...Hhhh...it is...simple...hhhhh...we all need...energy to...hhhh...survive...it is the...hhhhh...way...of life..." Von Bolt wheezed. Hawke closed his eyes.

"Of course..." he said, his face expressionless. "I had a hunch...but I do not follow them, for they can be wrong. Now I know clearly...you're using the energy absorbed from the land to prolong your life, and eventually you hope to achieve eternal power" Hawke explained.

"Exactly!" Candy said in glee. "And I shall also benefit with the gift of eternal beauty!" she announced. Hawke gave a pitiful chuckle.

"Sickening..." he thought. "Back in the Macro Land invasion, we did not strive for such petty personal achievements. I take my leave" Hawke said, deciding he'd had enough. But Candy merely laughed again.

"I don't think so Hawke!" she challenged. Hawke turned around, his gun still firmly in his hand.

"You challenge me?" he asked.

"Don't be so silly!" she shouted back. "But I think you will make a delicious snack for my pretty little oozium! Ah hah hah hah!" she yelled. Hawke could hear noises around him. It sounded like goo splattering here and there. Hawke's eyes opened wide as he saw large mounds of ooze appearing from the darkness. Hawke looked around him in desperation.

"What? These abominations! What on earth are they?" he shouted. He begun to shoot at one, and emptied his cartridge, but it didn't hinder the moving sludge.

"It's called oozium 238" Candy explained. "It eats anything and everything that stands in its way! And it's going to eat you and your little kitty cat friend like a ravenous animal! Have fun!" she yelled sarcastically. Hawke couldn't fight against these things. The thought of being swallowed and digested within such ugly looking things was unbearable. He counted them, there seemed to be ten, and more appearing.

"No...There's so many...I have to escape!" he concluded. Pocketing his gun, he quickly made a dash for the exit, dodging the slime that got in his way.

He made a run outside, only to see that there were at least fifteen of them moving around outside.

"Where did they all come from!" Hawke shouted. He then looked at the HQ.

"I must find Lash" he said. "We can no longer stay here"


	18. Chapter 18

Black Coffee

Chapter 18

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

It was a long run, but Hawke finally made it to the HQ unscathed. It didn't seem Candy had deployed any other units to reinforce the oozium all around them. It just seemed as if she let loose on it all.

Hawke barged into Lash's office to see her sitting there. She yelled in fright upon his entrance and scowled.

"Hawke, what the hell?" she yelled. But Hawke grabbed her by the arm.

"Lash, we're leaving. NOW." Hawke said sternly, lifting her up to her feet with his might.

"Wait, what's happening?" she asked. But Hawke dragged her towards the door. They went through the same door , but things had gotten even worse. To either side of the corridor, oozium was slowly making their way towards them. They were trapped.

"Oh my gosh, what is that?" Lash screamed.

"Oozium" Hawke replied quickly. "Von Bolt's secret weapon. And if we stick around, we'll be eaten by it alive" he said.

"B-but how are we going to escape?" Lash pleaded. Hawke looked around and took one look at the window in his office.

"Lash, what floor are we on?" he asked quickly.

"Three, but what does that matter, we're going to get killed!" Lash shouted.

"If you don't want to get eaten alive, then shut up!" Hawke shouted back. He looked out the window. The drop was fairly large. But he had no choice. He quickly turned around and grabbed Lash, picking her up.

"Hold onto me!" he shouted. "Hide your face if you don't want glass in it!" he added.

"Glass?" Lash exclaimed. She then looked at the door to her office. The oozium was squeezing its way through.

"Hawke, the oozium!" she shouted.

"Hold on tight and don't let go!" Hawke shouted. He started to run and jumped on his desk. Lash screamed and Hawke yelled in unison as he leapt from the desk and into the window.

They smashed right through the window with great force and fell down. Hawke closed his eyes and prayed that they would be okay, feeling the wind rush against his face.

Hawke landed flat on his feet, feeling a jolt of pain shoot all the way through his spine. He dropped Lash and fell onto his stomach, yelling. Lash, who was unharmed, ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked loudly, her voice racked in fear. Hawke grunted and slowly got to his feet.

"I think I'll be okay..." he said. Lash then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Hawke, I don't know what would've happened if..." she said. Hawke pulled her away and looked at her.

"We haven't got time for that" he said. "We'll have time to thank each other as soon as we escape from this alive!" he explained. Lash first looked in shock, but then understood the situation and nodded in determination.

"How will we escape?" she asked. Hawke looked around and found a vacant rocket launching vehicle and an APC.

"Lash, grab a couple of jerry cans from the APC and chuck them in the boot of the rocket car. I'm going to start it up, and we'll escape with it. We'll use it to fight if we must" he explained,

"Do you know how to use it?" Lash asked. Hawke ran up to it and clambered in.

"I understand its ranges...but this sand storm has gotten far worse over the last few hours...I doubt far ranged shots are going to be very accurate. It's better than nothing, now come on!" Hawke ordered. Lash grabbed a pair of the cans and threw them in the boot before slamming it and clambering in beside Hawke.

"Let's go!" she said. Hawke ignited the engine and begun to drive. The tires weren't good on sand, so they didn't move as fast as usual, but they were just slightly faster than running pace as they travelled out into the vast, oozium surrounded desert.


	19. Chapter 19

Black Coffee

Chapter 19

_(Two days later)_

That was that. No longer were Hawke and Lash members of the Black Hole Army. Their service was over.

They didn't know that the Allied forces were just around the corner from the battlefield. They had come in the nick of time. They managed to destroy all of the oozium that was trying to kill Hawke and Lash, and rescued them from certain death. In return, even though Lash wasn't too happy about it, Hawke would tell them all that the new Black Hole was planning, the purpose of the Black Crystals and Obelisk, Von Bolt's goal and everything else too.

They were heading for the Black Obelisk. Not even Lash knew originally where the obelisk had been placed, she built it, but it was moved elsewhere, so she never knew the locations of her many inventions. But Hawke had surmised that they would have placed it in a desert, so tracking the original source of the wasteland would be hard. Soon scouts had confirmed the location of a massive crystal pillar situated in a Black Hole base assumed to be ten times the size of a Black Crystal. It couldn't be anything else but the obelisk.

So they were heading out. A large convoy of different vehicles and air units travelling closely as a group towards the base. Hawke and Lash were inside one of the recon jeeps, situated in the middle of the pack.

The wind was blowing strong as the desert around them seemed to get more and more barren. Lash was still sour about having to have to destroy her own invention, and decided to voice her opinion.

"...Do we have to destroy it?" she asked. Hawke sighed to himself.

"Yes, we have to" Hawke answered. "We owe these people our lives, and the devastation the obelisk has brought upon the land serves no real purpose. Therefore, it is also in my interest to see it gone" Hawke explained.

"But do you know how much time that took me to build? Ages!" she argued.

"Lash, please, I am trying to sympathize with you when I say we have no other choice" Hawke argued back. "Did you originally intend to build the Black Obelisk with the intention of watching the land die around you?" he asked.

"It wasn't my intention, but I'm still proud of it!" Lash answered.

"Proud?" Hawke asked.

"Well, it's only natural" Lash said back, angry. "You spend ages building your masterpiece and it's only natural that you look at it in the end and think that you did a damn good job!" she shouted. "Oh, can't we just dismantle it or something? I could remove the life leeching mechanism and we can use it ourselves!" Lash suggested.

"It would take far too long" Hawke fought back. "We're heading into a battlefield, trying to dismantle what is described as a machine ten times the size of the Black Crystal, while trying to fend off what may be armies of different units, we will only suffer great casualties and will lose the battle with great speed. I'm sorry Lash, but we have to dispose of it" Hawke explained. Lash frowned deeply at Hawke.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Lash shouted. "Would you be happy if I destroyed all your life's work, huh?" she yelled.

"Lash, please stop yelling" Hawke asked calmly.

"No, you shut up!" Lash shouted back, frustrated. "Why are you playing along with these twerps so willingly for, anyway? We hate these guys! I don't give a damn if they saved our lives, we didn't need their help, we had enough fuel, and we could have just run away!" she shouted. "Don't you care about me Hawke? I thought you were supposed to give a damn about me! All this time, all those promises you make, and you just break them like they're toys or something! Don't you give a crap about anything other than yourself!"

Hawke suddenly pulled the jeep over to the side of the road and looked at Lash, frustrated.

"I do care about you!" he shouted back at Lash, who suddenly became silent. "How dare you accuse me of not caring for you? After all I've done!" he shouted. There was a silence between the two of them. Hawke then stepped out of the jeep and slammed the door.

"What are you doing?" Lash asked, worried.

"The road's but one long stretch so I'll walk, you can drive by yourself if that's how you want it to be" Hawke said spitefully, walking. "If you really don't like me, then learn to hate me. Good day"

Lash quickly jumped out of the jeep and ran after Hawke, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave me behind, I can't drive the jeep! Don't go!" she begged. Hawke then grabbed her arm and turned her around. His face was furious, unlike anything Lash had seen before.

"I have busted my very bones for you Lash, and this is the thanks I get?" he said, his teeth clenched tightly. "Every time you got yourself into a mess, every time it seemed as if Sturm was to do you harm, and I came in and saved you. And when the missile platform fell, if it wasn't for my appearance, you'd be as good as dead! And just to name a recent example, had it not been for me, you would be dead, because you would have never been able to escape from the oozium out there. They would have cornered you and killed you, just like that!" Hawke spat, his voice almost a shrill whisper. But Lash wasn't crying this time. She just kept a serious face and looked Hawke in the eye.

"...Fine...I'll drive the damn jeep. Have a nice walk, asshole" she said, turning around and marching back to the jeep. Hawke looked in silence as he watched Lash get into the jeep. And without another word, she drove right past him, despite saying she couldn't drive, and vanished in the distant haze of the desert. Hawke continued to watch the empty landscape before sighing and beginning to walk.

Now he had really blown it. What if there was a fork in the road? How would he know which way to turn? He had left the transceiver in the jeep by accident, he had no contact. He was alone for sure this time.

This certainly felt strange. All these times he thought he was alone in the past, but he knew Lash was always just a call away. But not this time. He had really blown it.

What was he thinking? He cursed himself silently and spat on the floor. This wasn't what he was like usually when dealing with her so called tantrums. He would turn a blind eye to them and she'd calm down eventually. But had this been the result of years of rage building up? He had only been mad at her once before, but that was because he was scared for her safety. That was natural. This wasn't. He'd lost his temper because he was a fool. He was an impatient, stuck up fool. She was right; he only did care for himself really. Despite what he told everyone, despite telling everyone that he only cared for himself, and thinking in the back of his mind that the statement he made was a complete lie...it wasn't a lie at all.

Hawke begun to think back to the very beginning. When he had the first mug of that black coffee she made. He could remember at the time that she only made it to try and impress his feared boss. It worked. He wanted a drink of it now, but he couldn't. He was in the desert without any drink at all.

The fear arrived. How far was it to the Black Obelisk? It must have been miles down the road, or possibly even further. They had travelled for a long time; the heat was starting to get to him. Hawke's forehead was sweating profusely, and he felt clammy in his coat. He put his gloves in his coat and took the coat off, slinging it across his shoulder. He knew if he kept thinking about drinks and exhaustion, he would eventually succumb.

His mind turned back to Lash. He would have never expected that he and she would have gotten so close over the past year. It felt somewhat nostalgic to look back and think about all those times they spent together, in some war room or in a fighting based scenario. She was a very strange person indeed, but such a long time had passed, Hawke had become used to all her quirky traits, and he even enjoyed a few, such as her childish talk towards enemies and the somewhat happy-go-lucky demeanour towards life, whatever the situation. He kept a close eye on her during her Blue Moon invasion, every loss that she suffered would be a short five minute burst of rage, and then she would calm down and bear a grin once again. How did she manage to do that? The feeling of hopelessness that crept upon Hawke as he lost his battles, knowing that he was slowly being brought to bay against the Green Earth factory killed him on the inside.

Hawke looked back. His footsteps had been marked in the sand. He had walked quite a long way, but the road seemed endless. He looked at his watch. Half an hour had passed, and it still seemed as if he wasn't going to get anywhere. This was hopeless.

Hour upon hour passed, and the blue sky turned red. The sun had started to fall behind the flat horizon and a breathtaking sunset sat in front of Hawke, like a sign to freedom. Hawke continued to follow it, but stopped. He couldn't go on. His legs were throbbing. His throat was dry and hoarse and he was sweating badly. The coat seemed to get heavier and heavier as the trip went on, and he felt like carrying bricks at the end. Hawke begun to fear that his time had come.

So this was how he was going to meet his maker. Die in the desert, in a cliché death, without water. And he brought it upon himself. If only he didn't stop the damned jeep and just put up with it...

His ears pricked. A noise...a jeep! There was a jeep heading towards him. Hawke looked up to see the silhouette of a jeep against the sunset coming right for him. It looked strangely familiar.

The jeep pulled up, with Lash looking rather blankly downwards as she stopped the jeep. She had returned. What had happened? Did she arrive at the camp, only to be sent back at Hawke's absence? Or was it a feeling of guilt?

To question this was a bad idea. Hawke silently nodded and opened the door, stepping into the jeep and sitting down. His transceiver was where he had left it before. He closed the door and threw his heavy coat into the back seats before looking down at his watch. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, and neither spoke a word on the trip back to the camp near the Black Obelisk.


	20. Chapter 20

Black Coffee

Chapter 20

_(A month later)_

An epic struggle took place over the next month, but eventually, the job was done. The Black Obelisk had been shattered, and Black Hole was forced to retreat. They knew it wasn't completely over, for there was no sign of Von Bolt, and the other Black Hole CO's weren't overly flustered with their loss, and retreated willingly with their troops. They knew they would see them again, but they could rest for now.

There was a party going on in a tent they had set up in their temporary HQ near the Black Obelisk's foundations. All the CO's were having a good time, everyone talking about stuff and eating the great food. Everyone...except Hawke.

He stood in a corner for the first ten minutes, merely observing and avoiding conversation. His head was plagued with too many thoughts. Black Hole, the future, Lash...

He had to leave. So without an ounce of prevention, he turned around and left the tent. He begun to walk away from the party until a voice came from out of the tent.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" a voice asked. Hawke stopped walking and slowly turned around. It was Jake, who seemed to be smiling.

"Hello" Hawke answered dryly.

"Hey, aren't you coming to enjoy the party?" he asked. Hawke gave a sigh.

"I dislike social events" he answered. "Besides, I don't want my presence to be somewhat of a burden"

"Nah, it's cool!" Jake replied. Hawke closed his eyes.

"I appreciate your concern, but...I am from Black Hole...the enemy" Hawke explained. "I seem out of place...I do not wish to dampen anyone's spirits, especially in midst of a celebration"

"Nah, come on dude!" Jake pestered. "It's all cool, you got my respect anyway bro" he added. "You're part of the Allied family now; it's all chilled with us. Now come on, don't be weak, or at least eat something!" Jake asked. Hawke thought for a minute.

"...Well...he seems to be speaking some form of truth...as long as I don't make a scene, perhaps I could..." he thought he then looked at Jake.

"Okay...I'll join" he said.

"Awesome man!" Jake answered, beaming and extending a hand. "I'm Jake!"

"...I'm Hawke" Hawke answered, shaking Jake's hand. The two then walked back into the tent.

A few minutes later and Hawke had arranged a platter of food rather neatly on his plate. He decided to sit down near a row of empty stools to eat in peace. It wasn't much to ask for, he thought.

As he begun to eat though, a figure approached him. He turned his head to look, and saw a nervous Colin standing there.

"Oh...h-hello Commander Hawke..." he said. "You look lonely...am...i-is it okay if I sit with you?" he asked. Hawke was about to ignore him naturally, but then he thought for a minute.

"He's just a kid..." he thought. "He couldn't be of any harm. I may as well appease his mind"

"Of course you may" Hawke replied. Colin then sat down on the stool next to Hawke.

"S-so...Commander Hawke, how does it feel to be part of the Allied Nations, sir?" he asked. Hawke found the formality rather endearing.

"Your name is Colin, isn't it?" Hawke asked, biting into a piece of chicken and wiping his mouth afterwards. Colin seemed surprised.

"Oh...y-yes, it is sir!" he said. Hawke nodded slightly.

"I remember you from the last war...you were one of the leading officers when you attacked the Green Earth factory, correct?" he asked.

"Oh...of c-course!" Colin answered. "It was a fierce battle Commander Hawke!" Hawke looked down slightly.

"Excuse me for being rude, but please, do not call me a commander" he asked. "It...reminds me of darker times in the past. It is a title I wish to bury and leave behind" Hawke explained. "...Call me Hawke. Its okay, no need to address me as 'sir' or anything, just Hawke will do. I am one of you now, remember?" he said, bearing a somewhat cheesy grin. It was a very strange sight to see Hawke with a cheesy grin, but anything to appease the little boy, he was only young, he deserved a more innocent outlook on life's pleasures, he thought.

"Oh...o-okay, Hawke!" he said. His nerves dissipated somewhat, as if he wasn't talking to a high ranked officer anymore. "So, how does it feel to be with us now?"

"It's certainly...different" Hawke replied. "The cause is in nature very much the same, one team strives to defeat another"

"Excuse me for asking, but why did you and Lash leave Black Hole?" he asked. Of course, he wasn't at any of the interrogations that took place on that day a month ago. Best try to explain this in a quick way.

"...They tried to kill us" he answered.

"K-kill you?" Colin replied in shock. "Why?"

"...We pursued different goals" Hawke answered. "To see the army used as a personal weapon sickened me...so I raised the question, and in return, they told me I knew too much and tried to have me killed. I escaped with Lash and you found us in the desert" he explained.

"Did they want to kill Lash too? Did you bring her because she's your friend?" Colin asked. Hawke let the word sink in. Friend...

"...Yes" Hawke answered. "Until now...she was my only friend" he said, watching her at the other side of the tent, being taught by Jess about table manners. She seemed to make a joke out of it all, but Hawke had never seen her eat so civilised before. Jess was doing a good job with her, fair play. Then a call came from across the tent.

"Hey Colin, get back here so I can tell ya some more stories!" a voice shouted. Colin stood up in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grimm is after me again. Will you excuse me?" he asked. Hawke gave a nod while he watched Colin go towards Grimm, who picked him up, sat him on his lap and with a tankard of beer in one hand and Colin in the other, begun to waffle on. But he talked to someone at least. Perhaps the party wasn't so bad after all. And the food was amazing to say the least, so much, he thought that he would break a traditional rule in his life by helping himself to seconds...


	21. Chapter 21

Black Coffee

Chapter 21

_(Two hours later)_

The party was coming to an end. The music had died down, the food had all been eaten and everyone was retiring for bed. Hawke decided that it was time to go to bed as well, and left the tent. It was rather empty outside, but he decided that before he would go to bed, he would go to the hill nearby and take a look at the view.

As he arrived at the hill, he could see the ruins of the battlefield they had fought on. It reminded him of the time he could see the ruins of the final battle of the last war, and the battlefield there was in the same state as the one he set his eyes on. The Black Obelisk was a shattered ruin, and the Black Cannon situated up to its north also lay in a smouldering wreck.

But his thoughts were disrupted when he heard something crack behind him. Someone was there. He decided not to turn around, because he knew that such silence, there could only be one person following him out here.

"...Lash" Hawke said quietly. He could hear footsteps nearing him. He decided to turn around to face her. Hiding would not solve anything.

As he turned, he saw a shy looking Lash standing rather embarrassed in front of him. He knew what she was out for. There was going to be some talking about that incident with the jeep...

"...Hawke..." she said quietly. "I...I apologize...for what happened back...a month ago with the jeep..." she said. The two had not talked since that incident, and Hawke finally felt some relief to hear her talk again. Anymore waiting in tense silence would have crushed his spirit for good.

"...I accept your apology" Hawke answered monotonously. "...I must also apologize for my childish and irrational, unacceptable behaviour. I should know far better than to be treating you as such, for you deserve more respect" he said. Lash giggled a little.

"Hawke, why is it every time you apologize, it's always so complicated, and formal, and smart?" she asked, a smile on her face. Hawke couldn't understand.

"W-what?" he said, trying not to smile. This was a funny thing to ask him, he thought. "You're...questioning the way I apologize?" A smile managed to break out mid sentence. Lash rubbed her show against the sandy ground.

"Well, yeah, you're always so...urgh, I apologize for this, and that, and I like to use complicated words cause I'm Hawke..." she said, imitating Hawke, Hawke started to laugh a little.

"I don't sound like that!" he argued back playfully.

"Yeah you do, you're always sooooo serious!" Lash said, giggling loudly. Then there was a silence between the two. Hawke decided to let go of his temptations. He brought his arms out as an invitation and Lash walked into them, embracing him. He closed his arms around her and the two stood there in a warm embrace once more.

"I'm sorry Lash..." Hawke said, smiling. "I was being an asshole back there"

"Don't worry about it" Lash answered quickly. "We're both even now..."

"Heh...yeah, even..."

"...I almost forgot"

"What?"

"...Thanks for rescuing me that time ago..."

"Oh, never mind about it Lash. It was instinct...I care about you"

"I care about you too Hawke..."

The two of them looked at each other. Hawke wasn't wearing his usual boots, which meant he was a little bit shorter in stature. But as he looked at Lash, he got the craziest idea. Did he even dare to think it was a good idea? Was this too soon?

But he knew it was right. He could see there was some sort of longing in Lash's eyes, some form of lust. It had been over a year now; it was time to make it happen. Therefore, he started to lean his head in and his eyes wistfully begun to close. His heart was racing, but it only pushed him further into accomplishing the mission he had wanted to complete for so long...

There was suddenly a rustle in the bushed. Both Hawke and Lash's heads quickly jerked towards the sound and they let go of each other.

"Reveal yourself!" Hawke demanded. A figure slowly appeared from the bushes. Hawke could make out who it was instantly.

"...Colin?" he asked. Colin suddenly burst out on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"Oh please don't punish me Hawke!" he begged. "I was only curious, I thought you weren't feeling okay, so I followed you, and when Lash came I hid in the bushes...I didn't know you were going to be like that!" he begged.

"What? Surely it's past your bed time, you little..." Lash threatened. But Hawke stopped her, somewhat content.

"Control your anger Lash, the boy meant no harm" he said. "Listen Colin, I will let you go unharmed on one condition" he asked. "...You didn't see nothing"

"Damn straight you didn't see anything, you tell anyone and I'll..." Lash ordered in her anger.

"Okay, okay! I promise! I won't say a word!" Colin said, giving a clumsy salute.

"Then you may leave" Hawke finished.

"Thank you Hawke. Good night!" he said, scurrying back into the shrubs and towards the camp. Hawke gave a sigh.

"Youths..." he said.

"That kid ruined our moment..." Lash pointed out, somewhat disappointed. Hawke gave a laugh.

"I suppose our little interlude will have to wait until another day" Hawke suggested. "Hop onto my back, I'll carry you back to your tent" Lash crossed her arms.

"Are you nuts?" she protested. But she smiled and tapped her foot before giving in. "Aw, fine then!" She jumped onto Hawke's back and held on tightly to his upper body whilst the two headed back towards the campsite laughing and smiling all the way. Everyone who saw them on the way back had the most confused look on their faces...


	22. Chapter 22

Black Coffee

Chapter 22

_(Two weeks later)_

Hawke now had a new office situated within Green Earth land. Lash, as usual, was his secretary, and also in the offices were Jess and Javier. But they never talked in the two days Hawke had been in. It almost felt rather awkward; to be working alongside the nation he tried to crush before.

Still, it kinda felt normal. Lash still made Hawke his black coffee every morning, so a bright spark had been returned to his day. Hawke also felt a deep affection for Lash, and so did she towards Hawke. After their intimately fuelled moment back at the party, which would have progressed further, had it not been for Colin's interruption, they felt a lot closer to each other than ever before. Hawke was always giving her a smile after every coffee she brought, and the two were far happier with each other. Hawke could swear he was falling in love...

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hawke answered. The door opened, and Jess walked into the room, a tough looking CO with broad arms and a rather built body for a woman. Hawke had seen her carry tank rounds about before in the Macro Land war, she was a strong lady, plus her short red hair and army suit made her look even more serious. A woman not even a strong man would want to tangle with.

"Good morning Hawke" Jess said quietly.

"Good morning Jess" Hawke replied, standing up. Jess gave Hawke some papers.

"New reports. Black Hole has struck again" Jess explained. Hawke leafed through the reports. It detailed a massive strike from Black Hole. He knew they would return, but so soon with such strength?

"...This is unexpected" Hawke quipped. "I thought it would take them a little more time to attack, and with such power as well..." he mused.

"The Allied Nations are having a meeting over this, all the CO's are heading to our conference room here as we speak. Some have already arrived, and you understand more about Black Hole than we do, so you need to be there" Jess explained.

"I shall go then" Hawke answered. Jess turned around, but there was something Hawke needed to say.

"Jess..." he said. Jess turned around and looked at Hawke.

"Yes Hawke?" she asked. Hawke felt rather tense, and he wanted to resolve this feeling. He walked up to Jess and extended his hand.

"...Let us bury the past" he said. "We all fight for the same cause now, so I would like to make amends and start on a clean slate" he addressed. He knew he caused much grief in Green Earth during his invasion, and he didn't want any unnecessary repercussions to happen during his time with the lot.

Jess looked at Hawke's gloved hand, and then smiled before shaking it.

"All right then" she said, sighing. "All under the hatchet now"

"Thank you Jess. We shall work efficiently to rid this land of Black Hole" Hawke said.

"Yes, we shall work well together, I can tell" Jess said. "I'm going now, come down when you're ready" she explained.

"Understood" Hawke finished, watching as Jess left. Lash then walked in.

"What was that?" she asked.

"We were making amends on the past" Hawke explained. "I caused Green Earth much grief during the last invasion, and seeming we'll be working closely with these CO's, perhaps even teaming up with some during battle, I didn't want any bad blood between us" he explained. Lash gave Hawke a quick hug.

"Aww, glad you did that" she said. "Y'know, I too did some good, I shook hands with that fatty Olaf and the little kid Colin" she explained. Hawke smiled in humour at the choice of Lash's words.

"I think they are beginning to accept us as members of the Allied Nations" Hawke said. "Well, we must tarry no longer. We are needed at the gathering" The two nodded and left the offices to head down for the meeting together.


	23. Chapter 23

Black Coffee

Chapter 23

_(Two months later)_

It had been discovered that another Black Obelisk had been constructed. Lash had no idea how they managed to do it, but Hawke suggested at the meeting that they must have been able to build another one seeming they must have had the blueprints that Lash had made before building it, which explained the sudden attack with such force.

CO's from Cosmo Land came to join the cause, Sami, Eagle, Grit and Sonja all appeared to help drive Black Hole away once and for all. So they began their mission, defeating Black Hole at every battle, even though they had clones of CO's to team up with. But soon, they were pushed back to their final front, where the Black Obelisk was located. They knew that tomorrow, they would begin the attack on the final battle against Black Hole.

The Allied Nations had constructed a large naval convoy to carry many of the troops plus supplies to establish field HQ's and such. They were a few hours sailing from the island that harboured the Black Obelisk.

Hawke was out on the deck of one of the smaller landers, looking at the red sea around him. It was night time, but the sea's red hue was caused by the devastation brought about by the Black Obelisk and the energy it had drained from the land. For all Hawke knew, there could be hundreds of Black Obelisks all around them. But he knew that Von Bolt would be at the battle, for he recognized the island they were due to attack. It used to be a Black Hole hideout that Sturm used to use when he was invading Cosmo Land. It also was where Hawke was trained. Being such an important place to Black Hole, Hawke knew that Von Bolt would be hiding behind the obelisk, surely commanding the forces. It was time to do away with that old man.

Hawke sensed someone's presence on the deck with him. He turned around to see Lash once again, standing there. But she looked a little worried.

"Hawke?" she asked.

"Yes Lash?" Hawke answered. Lash walked beside Hawke and twiddled her thumbs a little.

"...I wanted to ask something" she said. "...This fight coming up...it's the final battle, right?" she asked.

"I would assume so" Hawke answered. "Reports say all of Black Hole's forces are gathering there. We would do well to finish them here and shatter that obelisk" But Lash looked down. Hawke's old fear returned.

"Lash...you're not worried about shattering the obelisk again, are you?" he asked.

"No..." Lash answered. Hawke looked out to sea again.

"...Something's bothering you" Hawke said. "...Care to share your troubles with me?" Lash turned to look at Hawke.

"It looks dangerous..." Lash murmured. "...We might...not beat them" Hawke closed his eyes.

"...Perhaps..." Hawke answered. "...We must face the possibility that we may lose here. But this is our only chance. If we pull back now, Black Hole will become strong again and will attack with great might, something we may not be able to hold back. It may seem unusual, but Black Hole is on their knees now. We must attack and deliver the final blow, so we can rid of them once and for all" he said. Lash looked down and then slowly held on to Hawke's arm.

"I...I don't want to die..." she said slowly. Hawke sighed quietly. He knew she'd say that. Death. So many times had he been on its brink, whether it was a mere threat or reality, Hawke always felt as if he'd played with death. But death was also a possibility during the battle. Should they be overwhelmed, they wouldn't have the chance to escape. They would be gunned down mercilessly.

"...Lash...I understand your fear" Hawke said. "But...do not let it change your judgement. We all need to be strong..." Lash let go of Hawke's arm and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hawke slowly did the same, holding onto her.

"I'm scared..." she said.

"...I am too" Hawke replied. "...I am too...you're not alone in this"

"...Hawke...I..."

"Listen to me...we may die...but if we die...we'll die together. I promise you that I will never leave your side during the battle" Hawke promised.

"I won't either..." Lash replied quietly. Hawke could feel her trembling in his arms like a delicate flower. He wanted to calm her down somewhat. He knew just the thing.

"...Lash...I have a small gift for you. I want you to close your eyes and put your hand out..." he said, letting go of Lash.

"A...present?" she asked. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise" Hawke answered, smiling slightly. Lash then smiled back and closed her eyes, lifting a hand out. But Hawke didn't have anything in his hands.

Instead, he slowly slipped an arm around her back and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Lash's eyes opened instantly and her face flushed a bright red. Hawke became rather flushed as well, but his eyes remained closed. He always believed that he couldn't lose his cool in the heat of the situation, even though his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Lash's was beating even harder, to the point of even cardiac arrest. But it all felt good somehow, everything around them seemed to melt, the cold ice that was Hawke's demeanour melted with every second, revealing a warmer, nicer and good man.

He pulled away and looked into Lash's eyes, who couldn't believe what had happened. She knew it would happen someday, but the feeling of such a thing actually happening, it filled her with an array of emotions, shock, happiness, and many others that reflected a positive outlook. She couldn't help but smile amidst her shock. Hawk couldn't believe it either, it was probably the first brash move he had made in his entire life.

"H-H...Hawke?" she stammered, beaming like a little child with a new toy. Hawke was smiling deeply at her, before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. She held on tightly as well.

"...Be silent..." Hawke said quietly. "Don't say a word...if this would be our last moments together, I just want it to be something truly special" he explained.

"Oh Hawke..." Lash uttered dreamily. The two held onto each other, just as a cloud moved past overhead and revealed the shining full moon, which reflected o the calm water around them.


	24. Chapter 24

Black Coffee

Chapter 24

_(Two weeks later)_

The Black Obelisk had been shattered, and Von Bolt was forced back to his gigantic base, on which the Grand Bolt, a massive oozium, sat on the top. It seemed the final battle would take place around this base, which was a very unusual setting, but it had to be done.

So fighting began. It was reported that close by, the final three Black Crystals were repairing units and protecting the Grand Bolt's weak spots. It was decided that Jake and Rachel would take the command in the final battle, with everyone else close by supporting. Slowly, day by day, as Rachel managed to shatter the crystals, weak points emerged in the Grand Bolt, which Jake then attacked with an array of different weapons. Casualties were taken, and units were swallowed whole by the oozium, but in the end, the Grand Bolt's three weak points were destroyed, and suddenly, the whole thing exploded.

They were all situated on a tower in the middle of the base. Von Bolt was cornered by all of the CO's, and not even the Bolt Guard was around to help defend him. All of them...expect Hawke. To Lash's dismay, he had vanished during the course of battle, and wasn't anywhere to be found.

But Von Bolt had a plan. His chair had a power in which was reforming the Grand Bolt. If it wasn't destroyed, the Grand Bolt would reform and all of the Allied Nation's effort would have been for naught. Jake proposed to destroy the chair, but Von Bolt unleashed his last trick.

"Hhh...if...if you...destroy the chair...hhhh...I...will die..." he said. "Can...hhhh...can you...do it? Can...you kill...an old man?" he asked. Jake was struggling. He just couldn't do it. After two minutes of Von Bolt's verbal, mental torture, Jake gave in.

"I...no, man, I can't do it!" he shouted. "Look everyone, I'm sorry I messed up, and I know he's gonna win and we would have wasted all our time and everything! But I just can't kill an old man! It's...not right dude..." he said weakly. Just then, it was time to make his appearance.

"I hoped you would have been stronger Jake, but if you cannot muster the strength, then I shall do it myself" a voice said. It was Hawke, who had suddenly appeared from behind Hawke.

"Hawke!" Lash shouted.

"What? Hhhh...Hawke?" Von Bolt uttered. Hawke pulled his gun from his jacket and pointed it at Von Bolt.

"This ends here" Hawke said. "Goodbye, Von Bolt" he added. Despite Von Bolt's protest, Hawke took aim, and fired.

The shot rung through the air as everything seemed silent. But Von Bolt was still breathing. Everybody watched as the bullet flew through the gun and severed a main cable. Von Bolt couldn't move his head, but instead looked at Hawke.

"You...hhhhh...missed..." he said slowly, after the echoes of the shot vanished. Hawke gave a small smile.

"No, I didn't" he retaliated. "I shot the chair. I severed the main cable, thus your chair is inoperable. The Grand Bolt will not reform anymore" he explained.

"No...hhh...what?" Von Bolt uttered is dismay.

"I think you have done enough damage to Omega Land" Hawke continued. "Why should I let you die when you have so much to give back to Omega Land? I think the best thing to do with you is to put a broom in your hand so you can begin to sweep up the mess you caused, Von Bolt" Hawke demanded, taking pleasure in saying every word. A few of the CO's went up to Von Bolt and detached his from his chair, dragging him and his limp, frail body from the chair and away, leaving the chair sitting there, ignoring his frail protest.

But suddenly, the place began to vibrate.

"W-what's happening?" Rachel shouted out, desperate for an answer. Max seemed to know what was happening.

"I dunno, but I think this place is gonna fall any minute now!" he shouted. "We gotta get out of here, come on, let's move!" he said. Many of the CO's along with the few carrying Von Bolt, begun to escape from the tower. But Hawke stayed still. Jake and Lash noticed this and turned around.

"Come on Hawke!" Lash shouted.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here!" Jake also shouted. But Hawke looked at the chair and looked at the floor afterwards, closing his eyes,

"Everything I've done in my life so far...until recently, all I have done is for my own good. I still have...many sins to atone for. So many deaths...that I have caused, I must repay the land myself. Jake...I wish we could have met sooner" Hawke said. Then, he looked at Lash.

"Lash...I..." he said. "...I needn't say it. You already know how I feel for you" he said. "I want to say the time I've spent with you has been nothing short of amazing, and I have no regrets" he said. The shaking became more violent.

"No Hawke, you can't die!" Lash shouted tearfully through the loud noise of the quake. Jess and Grimm appeared from behind them.

"Hurry up you two!" Grimm shouted. "This place's gonna blow!"

"We can't leave Hawke behind!" Jake argued back. The whole tower then jolted, and seemed to lose a little balance. Everyone except Hawke fell down and tried to get back up. Grimm then grabbed Jake whilst Jess grabbed a running Lash and the two started to retreat with them in tow, whilst they screamed and shouted in protest, demanding to be let go.

But it wasn't to be. Their last sight of Hake that day was watching him stand with his head down, looking as clam and collected as he had ever been. Lash knew what Hawke wanted to say, and she knew that he loved her. And she loved him. Nothing could control the tears that were coming from her eyes as she saw him for what may have been the very last time.


	25. Chapter 25 FINAL CHAPTER

Black Coffee

Epilogue

_ "Where there is life, there is opportunity. I have been to the edges of life and have stared death in the face, yet I continue to live still. I knew I wasn't going to die that day, which was the only thing that kept me calm in the middle of all the madness. I knew I would return someday...but I needed time._

_ The lands of Omega Land had been devastated by the Black Crystals and Obelisks. Deserts and wastelands now covered what used to be green and grassy hills, and barren, ugly trees now exist where the flowing lush green forests used to stand proud._

_ There was no life...and that was my plan. To atone for all my sins, was to restore the planet to its former glory. I know I could not care less for the state of the lands...but everyone else would. The environment is something that everyone holds in the highest regard, and there was no mistaking that Von Bolt took it all away from them. And it became increasingly obvious that famine would distress and endanger the lives of everyone._

_ I knew fighting with the Allied Nations never really made me feel better about my dark past with Black Hole. After all, the only thing I was doing was killing even more. Perhaps it may have given some a sense of self justice, but for me, it was still the same mindless killing, except this time, I really had an excuse. _

_ I wanted to save lives. To save just as many lives as I had taken. Only then would I feel that my conscience was clear. And I knew how._

_ I could feel the tremendous power that emanated from Von Bolt's chair. He was leeching the land's energy to stay alive and remain strong. During the final battle, where he became a mighty version of himself...that was what he wanted to achieve. It seemed that all the energy was stored in that chair, and Von Bolt only needed a fraction of it to repair the Grand Bolt. It was lucky I managed to sever the cable feeding the energy into him, and yet not damage the module that contained all the energy._

_ I admit, it was a last minute decision to stay behind. I never make last minute decisions in reality; it has always been against my personal code. But at that point, what else could I do? See famine take the lives of many more people, when I knew that I could prevent it? It would drive me to suicide._

_ So I stayed with the chair, and as the base collapsed around me, I knew I could survive. I always survive. I am Hawke, and I laugh in the face of death._

_ I managed to find the blueprints for the Black Obelisk, and having been around Lash for so long, I have learnt a little about technology. So using what knowledge I had, and gathering scattered troops to aid me and my cause, we built another Black Obelisk, but with a few...modifications, shall we say. In short, we reversed the energy draining module and installed the chair's energy container within it. We built it to be ten times the size of a normal Black Obelisk, and it took a few months, but we got it done eventually. Soon, we activated it, and we watched as the energy swiftly returned to the land around us._

_ I sent recon troops to evaluate the progress, and it seemed that the energy was spreading to wherever there was a lack of it. Even the places that were originally deserts seem to have gained some energy, and more cacti and weeds grow there now. But I had done what I set out to achieve, to bring life back to the land, and back to the people._

_ Therefore, my sins have been atoned for. I have essentially rescued millions from death due to the coming famine. So what is left for me to do now?_

_ I would rather remain somewhat unknown. I've had it with living such a prolific life, where everyone saw me as a man to be feared and fabled. I am thirty one, and I have plenty of life left in me. I am highly qualified; therefore I have the makings of the common man. I was just lucky, that was all. There's a whole world out there for me though, and I cannot wait to begin my exploration of it. I guess a few of my traits will stay with me, and I will always seem to assess certain aspects of my life like a battlefield. But then again, some people wouldn't have me any other way._

_ But there's one last thing I must do before I begin my new life..."_

He sat on a log in the middle of a grassy knoll within the trees. He waited patiently, and he had faith and confidence that she would arrive.

And arrive she did. From the trees came a familiar figure, dressed in the same tank top shorts and large overcoat. Hawke stood up and watched as she calmly approached him.

"...I always knew you were good at following coordinates" he said.

"I know..." she answered. "And I recognized the signature"

"It's an official one Lash...it could fetch quite the coin in an auction if you were to try and sell it off as a memento from the past war"

"You think?" There was a silence as the two looked at each other. It was time for Hawke to unveil his plan.

"...We never really paid attention to the money we were paid, didn't we?" he pointed out. Lash gave a shrug.

"Nah, didn't cross my mind by the end of it" she answered, smiling. Hawke then pulled out his wallet and showed Lash a large wad of cash he had inside.

"I took the liberty of examining how much I had saved over the last two wars" he said. "This is only a very mere fraction of my full savings. I have a proposition" he explained. Lash brought up her hands and mimicked shooting guns with them.

"Fire away, Commander" she said. Hawke loved the nostalgia trip for some reason. Hawke took a deep breath.

"Sell your house" he said. "We can pool our money and buy a mansion. I know a few great beach houses in Green Earth we could live in" he said. He then picked up Lash in his arms like a baby, considering her size, and looked at her in the eye. Lash smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And maybe get married?" she asked.

"Perhaps..." Hawke answered, smiling deeply. "And we could start a family while we're at it. I always considered you'd be a pretty good mother, as long as you let me teach the manners" he said. Lash playfully hit him on the arm, giggling quietly. They then kissed each other softly before pressing their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes again, breathing softly. There were no nerves.

"Then shall we? Without an ounce of prevention, as they say" Hawke said. Lash gave him another kiss on the cheek before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hawke then begun to walk away from the grassy knoll, vanishing with Lash within the trees. A new life awaited them.

_END OF PART 2/THE PROPER END, YEAH!_

Well, I hope you enjoyed that story! I don't think there are enough variety of pairings with in depth stories when it comes to Advance Wars, so I thought I'd launch the campaign for that with this story. I don't think I'll be writing anymore AW stories after this one, but I won't stop writing just yet? There could be something else popping up in another genre, so check my profile and stuff to see if any new stories and such turn up! Ciao Ciao for now!


End file.
